Lynne
by claublack
Summary: Es una preciosa pero a la vez triste historia de amor, un drama. Lynne es una chica joven que esta enamorada del teniente Norrington. Ella es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de la realidad, hasta que conoce a la senorita Swann... y todo tiene sentido
1. La fiesta de primavera

Iba a llegar tarde

Iba a llegar tarde... ¿Por qué se tenia que haber empeñado mi madre en cojrme aquel moño tan elaborado si el pelo suelto me quedaba muy bien?

Daba igual, una fiesta era una fiesta, y yo no quería ser menos. Junto con mi madre nos dirigimos al fuerte. Habían decidido celebrar una fiesta de la primavera. Estarían todas las personas mas o menos influyentes de Port Royal. Mi familia no era muy rica la verdad. Bueno, lo era mi padre, pero avandono a mi madre y se fue del Caribe... Mi madre sigue llevando su apellido, y yo, que para lo único que nos sirven es para que nos inviten a este tipo de fiestas. El que tenia el oro y la empresa era mi padre. Ahora nosotras no arruinábamos poco a poco... pero el gobernador todavía tenia la bondad de invitarnos a eventos como aquel, exclusivos. En realidad también vivíamos con mi tía. Pero ella prefiere quedarse en casa, no es muy sociable. Y en realidad yo tampoco. No quería ir a las fiestas porque no conocía a nadie. Bueno si, conocía los nombres de casi todos, pero no personalmente, y tampoco tenia ninguna amiga. Era muy aburrido. En realidad solo había un motivo por lo que salía a la calle, iba a estas fiestas cutres y, en realidad... vivía. Era que estaba enamorada. Pero he de confesar que desearía no estarlo simplemente por la persona por quien lo había hecho. ¿Qué le iba a hacer yo si me gustaba mucho? No lo conocía personalmente, pero... era guapo, joven y caballeroso, y me atrevería a admitir que tierno... que iba a saber yo. Lo que hacia que me apaetara de el y que todo quedara en un sueño es que era el Teniente Norrington, y estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance. Claro que eso no me prohibiría coquetear con el... aunque desgraciadamente era un poco tímida.

Llegamos al fuerte y nos dejaron pasar. Hacia un calor horrible. Los hombres con sus pelucas blancas lo debían de estar pasando fatal. Por fortuna mi vestido era ligero, ya suponía esas temperaturas, y mi madre (y supongo que mas de una), por aparentar mas, llevaba un gran vestido y ya empezaba a resoplar de calor.

Ahora temía lo siguiente: que me dejaran sola. Mi madre se pone a habar y a corretear como una niña chica de un lado para otro, hablando con todo el mundo, y con el bullicio me pierdo. Todavía no habían llegado todos los invitados, pues a mi me pareció que había poca gente. Mi madre ya había divisado a alguien y se dirigió hacia allí miestras yo la seguía. Ni se molesto en presentarme. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de "el". No lo pude ver. Solo conseguí distinguir al oficial Gillette, un poco mas lejos, junto también el oficial Groves. Los dos eran amigos de Norrington y me extraño un poco que no estuvieran juntos. No me vieron. Me hubiera gustado, pues me llevaba bien con ellos, en especial con Gillette. Siempre que me veía por la calle me saludaba, y yo simplemente sonreía. Era muy simpático. Pero Norrington era demasiado tímido para ello... o para acordarse de mi cara. Seguro que no se sabia mi nombre. Quizás el de mi madre.

Entonces en el fuerte entro el gobernador Swann, que iba acompañado de su hija, Elizabeth. Ella tenia la misma edad que yo, pero nunca habíamos coincidido ni hablado juntas. Estaba radiante, con un vestido que supondría el gasto de tres vestidos mios. No parecía muty contenta, puede que estubiera aburrida como yo. Vi que el gobernado se acercaba a un grupo de señores y empezaban a habar, con su huja a su lado, sonriendo. Alguien la habia piropeado.

-Lynne, he visto que ha llegado el gobernador, voy a saludarlo-me dijo mi madre. Yo asenti. Afortunadamente con el bullicio nadie se daria cuenta de que estaba sola. En realidad preferia esto antes que estar cojida del brazo de mi madre buscandome marido y nombrandome las cualidades que tenia como si fuera un menú. Entonces, vi, de reojo, que alguien se me acercaba. Me volvi, incluso antes de asegurarme de que era a mi.

-Señorita Lynne, encantada de veros hoy aquí- me dijo el oficial Gillette. Me quede un poco sorprendida, pero le sonrei.

-Buenos dias, señor. Igualmente encantada-dije, sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien? Ha venido mucha gente, creo que todas las invitadas.-comento. Yo pense que faltaba una, una muy importante... o a lo mejor todavía no le habia visto...

-Si... bueno, estoy esperando porque mi madre se ha ido a hablar con alguien-dije, como diciendo que solo estaría sola un momento, no toda la fiesta.

-¿Cómo os encontráis, vos y vuestra familia?-pregunto.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Mi madre también y tia, bueno, ella no viene a este tipo de eventos-conteste y sonreí. Supuse que dentro de poco yo seria igual que ella.

-Me alegro. Estaba...-miro a ambos lados y sobre mi cabeza-Estaba buscando al comodoro Norrington, ¿Le habeis visto?- intente no sonrojarme... oh.

-No... no señor, no lo he visto... todavía- conteste, un poco cortada, pero creo que no se dio cuenta.

-Es que... creo que todavía no ha saludado al gobernador. Ya ha llegado-explico y me miro.- Un placer hablar con vos. Nos volveremos a ver, tal vez mas tarde- le volví a sonreír y el hombre se fue. Suspirte. Bueno, por lo menos no habia estado sola durante unos minutos. ¿Dónde se habria metido Norrington? Entonces busque con la mirada a mi madre, pero me di cuenta que donde estaba antes ya no había nadie. Valla. Entonces alguien me llamo por la espalda. Di un pequeño respingo y me volví. Era el gobernador con su hija...

Proximo capitulo: La hija del gobernador y el comodoro


	2. La hija del gobernador y el comodoro

-Hola, eres Claudia, ¿verdad

-Hola, eres Lynne, ¿verdad?-me pregunto el gobernador Swann. Estaba un poco atontada. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a mi? ¿cómo sabia mi nombre? ¿Qué quería? Le mire e intente sonreír.

-Si, soy yo-le conteste. Me hubiera gustado decir algo mas, como "buenos dias" o "como esta usted", pero me limite a responder a lo que me preguntara.

-Oh. Yo soy el gobernador Swann, y esta es mi hija Elizabeth-me dijo y señalo a su hija. Yo le sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque juraría que con poco animo...- Veras, he estado hablando con vuestra madre. Me había dicho que habíais venido, y como Elizabeth estaba sola y yo tengo mucho que hacer y a ella esto le aburre, no se me habia ocurrido mejor idea que presentaros. Podreis haceros amigas...-dijo el hombre sonriente. Yo asenti. Aunque realmente Elizabeth no parecia que tuviera muchas ganas de estar conmigo...- Pues os dejo sola. Diviertios, y no salid de aquí. Hasta luego, tesoro- y beso el pelo de su hija, de un brillante dorado. Luego se fue. Deje de mirarle y me volvi a la chica. Parecia indiferente.

-¿Tenéis la misma edad que yo?-se me ocurrió preguntar.

-No lo se, yo tengo diecisiete, ¿y vos?-me dijo. Le sonrei intentando ser amable y "parecer" simpatica. Nunca se me habia dado bien entablar conversación...

-Yo tambien. Los culpli en noviembre.-respondi.

-Yo cumplo los dieciocho en agosto. Realmente no quiero que llegue ese dia...- me dijo y miro a otro lado. Parecia que no queria que le preguntase por ello, asi que no lo hice.

-Asi que...-prosegui- A vos tampoco os gusta este tipo de fiestas, ¿no?- la chica volvio a mirarme.

-No, en absoluto.- entonces, por primera vez, pareció mirarme sinceramente- No sabeis lo que es ser yo... valla donde valla tiene que haber alguien piropeándome, diciendo lo bonita que soy, pero se que lo hacen solo poruqe soy la hija del gobernador y estoy soltera- explico.

-Realmente sois guapa-le dije. De ese modo me rebajaba, pero...

-Gracias- me dijo y me sonrió con sinceridad. Luego me miro de arriba abajo- Vos llevais un vestido muy bonito... y fresquito.

-Si, ha sido un acierto ponérmelo. Lo hubiera pasado fatal si me hubiera puesto otro vestido-dije sonriente. Parecía que todo marchaba bien.

-Yo se lo habia advertido a mi padre, pero el se empeloççño en que me pusiera este y... no ha habido mas remedio- se rio.- Entonces... tu, ¿Tienes amigas?-pergunto. Uhhh... ahí había doble pregunta... o eso me parecio.

-Eh, no, no tengo. Me paso casi todo el dia en casa, y cuando salgo es con mi madre... No hay muchas chicas de mi edad por aquí- conteste. Mi tono de voz intento ser mas critico de lo que era, como penoso... y parece que colo.

-Es verdad... Bueno, me gustaria que vinieras algun dia a mi casa, y si quieres pues podriamos...- yo ya estaba sonriendo, esperando para asentir cuando alguien se hacerco a nosotras. Y ni el traje mas fino del mundo pudo quitarme el calor cuando llego.

-Buenos dias, señoritas-dijo James Norrington. Elizabeth y yo le miramos. Me quede paralizada. Elizabeth sonrió sin mucho animo.- ¿Qué hacen dos hermosas mujeres, aquí solas hablando, sin disfrutar mas de la fiesta?- dijo. Me sonroje aun mas. Yo no pude hacer nada mas que sonreir como una tonta, y Elziabetn no dijo tampoco nada.- Elizabeth, he tenido que buscarte. He visto a tu padre solo y creia que no habiais venido-comento.

-Ya, pero estaba con una amiga-dijo y me señalo. ¿Amiga? ¿Ya me consideraba amiga? Entonces Norrington me miro.

-¿No me la vais a presentar?-pregunto y me miro. ¡Agh! Elizabeth no dijo nada. Parecia que era yo la que me tenia que presentar, pues no me quito el ojo, y la chica tambien me miro. Realmente no sabia como era el protocolo...

-Me... me llamo Lynne-titubee torpemente. El me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?-me siguió preguntando. Extrañamente se me olvidaron los nombres durante un segundo y tarde algo en contestar.

-Mi madre es Johanna Kipling y mi padre... era Ludwig Kipling**-**respondi.

-Oh, ya se quien es vuesta familia-me dijo. Dios mio, que se fuera ya...- Pero vuesto padre no vive con ustedes, ¿verdad?...-hablo consigo mismo- ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo, creo que Gillette me hablo de ti...- miro a su alrededor, como buscando a su compañero, pero no lo encontro.- Bueno... ¿os lo pasais bien?-ahora miro a Elizabeth. Se habia acabado mi turno.

-Mejor que otras veces-contesto la chica. Yo sonreí. Eso quería decir que le habia caido bien.

-Me alegro. Supongo que...- se quedo pensando, sin dejar de mirarla- Lo siento, me he olvidado de ello. Bueno, pues espero veros después... Oh, si, ya me acuerdo, no voy a poder ir a la cena que vuestro padre pensaba organizar. Lo siento. El ya lo sabe. Asi que, ya lo haremos otro dia, ¿vale?-la chica asintió, poco entusiasmada.- Perfecto. Pasáoslo bien-nos dijo, nos miro por ultima vez y se fue. Lo segui mirando hasta que Elizabeth me bajo de mi nube.

-Ojala que no venga nunca...-musito. La mire muy extrañada.

-¿cómo?

- Es una de esas personas que me piropean poruqe soy la hija del gobernador. Si, podre ser guspa, pero me diría lo mismo si no lo fuera, lo se-me contesto. Intente defenderlo.

-Solo intenta ser cortes...

-¿Ser cortes? Ya, porque si vos no estuvierais aquí, y en tu luhar hubiera un monton de hombre uniformados ya hubiera comentado algo... o mucho peor si hubiera estado sola-dijo casi enfadada. Yo pensé que ojala el me piropease continuamente...

-En realidad parece simpático. Ha hablado conmigo y ni siquiera me conoce...-dije, intentado saber que opinión tenia ella.

-Ya... lo conozco desde hace mucho... No es mala persona, no pero... Supongo que a el también le piropean solo porque es teniente y tiene todas las de ascender a comodoro pronto...

-A lo mejor a el le pasa lo mismo que a ti...-dije. Elizabeth no dijo nada. Y yo tampoco. No quería que se diera cuenta de la manera en que lo defendía.

Proximo capitulo: Invitacion


	3. Invitacion

Invitacion

Elizabeth y yo estuvimos hablando durante bastante rato mas. Norrington y Gillette pasaron un par de veces por alado de nosotras pero solo nos saludaron. Me sentía un poco mal... o bueno, no. Por un lado, Norrington solo se había acercado a mi porque estaba con Elizabeth, pero por otro, si me había hecho amiga de ella... tendría mas oportunidades para estar con el. Estaba muy entusiasmada.

La gente empezó a irse de la fiesta. Se hacia tarde y de un momento a otro el sol se pondría. Entonces se acercó a nosotras el oficial Groves. Hablábamos por tercera vez del tiempo en el Caribe y estábamos mas que aburridas y cansadas.

-Señorita Elizabeth, vuestro padre os esta esperando-dijo el hombre. Elizabeth me miro. Rápidamente, Groves dijo- Buenas tardes, señorita Claudia- y me sonrió. Ya, se había olvidado de mi...

-Bueno, pues... nos veremos pronto-me dijo Elizabeth.

-Claro, estaré encantada-le dije lo mas sinceramente posible. Luego Groves se despidió de mi y los dos se fueron. Estaba contenta... Significaba tantas cosas el ser amiga de Elizabeth... lo primero, y mas evidente, es que tenia una amiga, con la que podría charlar y salir, e incluso invitarme a la mansión del gobernador. Y segundo... que así podría ver mas a Norrington, ya que ellos se conocían y bueno... Hubo algo que no quise pensar, y era en el hecho de que Norrington se acercará a Elizabeth por algo mas que por ser amigos... Bueno, me alegre saber que a ella no le gustaba...

Mi madre se acercó a mi, minutos después.

-Lynne, nos vamos. Ya ha acabado la fiesta-me dijo. Yo asentí. Estaba dispuesta a irme. Norrington no se veía por ningún lado. Mi madre ni me pregunto como me lo había pasado. Me dio igual, porque sino me pondría a hablar como una loca y se me escaparía todo, y no me gustaría que ella se enterase de quien estaba enamorada...

Volvimos a casa. Mi madre estuvo hablando con mi tía de lo que había hecho. Creo que le contó casi todo, pues cuando me fui a dormir ella seguía hablando. Creo que mi tía no le prestaba mucha atención, pero...

Los días pasaron, como siempre. Yo me ofrecía voluntaria a cualquier tarea para salir a comprar a la calle. A lo mejor así vería a Norrington, o a Elizabeth... que ya me extrañaba que no me hubiera llamado... Pero nunca la había visto por la calle, y mucho menos comprando como yo. Al único que conseguí ver un día era a Gillette, que me saludo, aunque esta vez me dijo unas palabras y siguió con su camino. Esperaba que, como mi madre, este le hablara de mi a Norrington, aunque, por lo que dijo, ya lo hizo una vez... Eso hizo que sintiera un gran aprecio hacia el.

Una semana justa después de la fiesta, miestras yo estaba en mi cuarto, haciendo mi cama, alguien llamo a la puerta. Pero abrió mi madre. Casi nunca venia nadie a nuestra casa, y me pareció extraño. Pero seguí con lo mío. Luego sentí como la puerta de la calle se cerraba, y la voz de mi madre, llamándome. Baje en seguida.

-¿Si, madre?-le pregunte. Esta estaba despaldas, buscando algo.

-Nos vamos ahora mismo hija, a comprar-me dijo mientras encontraba su monedero.

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?-le volví a preguntar.

-Tienes que comprarte un vestido nuevo-me respondió, me cogio del brazo y me saco de allí. Eso no me oilio nada bien, con lo que le costaba a mi madre gastarse el dinero en mi...

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para que?-le seguí preguntando miestras ella no dejaba de andar.

-No va a ser a medida, pues no hay tiempo, pero necesitas uno nuevo. No puedes desaprovechar esta ocasión-. En este momento yo me pare.

-Madre, ¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Qué ocasión? ¿Quién ha venido a casa?- o me contestaba aesas pregunta,s o no daba ni un paso mas. Ella respiro hondo.

-Ha venido un hombre a casa y me ha dicho que te ha invitado a ti a una cena en la casa del gobernador, porque eres la amiga de Elizabeth-me contesto. Con eso ya me respondió a todo. Sonreí.-No me habías dicho nada.

-Ya lo se...- musite. No quería que me echará la bronca.

-Necesito que tengas un buen vestido, no podemos desehar la oportunidad. Seguramente iran otros invitados, o como si no los fuera. El gobernador no debe creer que somos pobres, tiene que seguir contando con nosotras, y si tenemos buena reputación tendrás un buen marido asegurado-dijo y empezó otra vez a andar. Lo sabia. Sabia que era eso. El marido. Que ganas tenia de que me casase y me perdiera de vista. Seguro que era eso. Y si era un marido rico, pues mejor, asi si que no la volvería a ver, o puede que fuera porque creyera que la iba a llevar con ella... A veces mi madre era un poco cruel y egoísta.

Me compro un vestido precioso, el mas bonito que yo había tenido jamás, y el mas caro, aunque seguía sin superar el de Elizabeth. Mi madre se denegó a que la costurera me arreglara las mangas, pues me quedaban un poco anchas. Ella lo quería para ese dia.

-Pero, madre, ¿Cuando es la cena?-le pregunte mientras la dependienta nos guardaba el vestido con sumo cuidado en una bolsa.

-Dentro de cuatro horas-me contesto y di un respingo como si me hubieran pinchado con una aguja en el trasero. ¿Cuatro horas? ¿Tenia que estar lista para dentro de cuatro horas? Habia decidido no estar nerviosa, pero para que fingitlo, al momento me entraron calores. Esperaba poder... no se, aceptar la situación, imaginarme un poco como seria la cena y pensar como podía actuar en cualquier situación... Pero no, suponía que me llevaría veinte minutos desde ese preciso instante hasta mi casa, luego unos 10 en lavarme y tres horas en peinarme, con los moños de mi madre...

Proximo capitulo: Invitado especial


	4. Invitado especial

Mi madre ni me quiso acompañar a la casa de Elizabeth

Mi madre ni me quiso acompañar a la casa de Elizabeth. Pensó que no quedaría bien si iba ella. No lo entendí. Salí con tiempo suficiente como para que llegara allí unos minutos antes. Normalmente queda muy feo llegar muy tarde, a veces la hora señalada era simplemente una reseña...

La casa del gobernador apareció ante mis ojos. Era enorme, un palacio, una casa divina. Imaginaba todos los criados qe tenia que tener el gobernador para poder llevarla. Mi familia tenia antes una señora que nos limpiaba y nos hacia la comida. Luego se fue mi padre y ella con el...

Cruce el jardín de la entrada, pasando la verja de hierro que me invitaba a entrar, y llegue hasta el porche y me plante delante de la puerta.

-Podría pasar un barco por esta gran puerta-exagere. Entonces llame con suma delicadeza pero a la vez que se escuchara. Solo me ha salido una vez. Entonces la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció un hombre, alto y estirado con peluca blanca que me hizo pasar. Por dentro, aunque fuera solo el recibidir, la casa impresionaba de verdad. Era tremendamente grande y lujosa. Todavía no me creía que estuviera ahí. Todo estaba iluminado por cientos de velas. Había cristales y espejos que centelleaban y hacían a la estancia mas brillante aun. Entonces otro mayordomo, distinto al que me abrió, se acercó a mi.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Sois vos la señorita Kipling?- me pregunto con suma cortesía.

-Si, yo soy Lynne-le corregí, asintiendo. No era para mi un orgullo que me llamaran por mi apellido. Por lo menos tenia el nombre de mi abuela, que ya había muerto, a quien la quería (y ella ami) mas que a mi madre. El hombre me hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Yo lo hice, siempre detrás suya. Pasamos un habitación continua, vacía de personas pero igual de iluminada, que tenia un piano de cola precioso. Supuse que de lo único que servia era de apollo a los jarrones de flores que tenia encima. O quien sabe. Yo sabia tocar, un poco. Estuve tres años, de pequeña, pero lo deje.

Luego pasamos a otra sala, pero esa si estaba habitada. El sirviente se paro y me presento diciendo mi nombre. Entonces distinguí a las personas que habían en ella...

El gobernador Swann, que estabas de espaldas ami cuando llegue se dio la vuelta. En frente suya estaba el teniente Norrington. Los dos me miraban. Yo me maree durante unos segundos. Luego, viéndolo todo nubloso me acerqué a ellos.

-Oh, la señorita Kipling-exclamo el gobernador acercándome a ellos- Me alegro de que halláis venido-me dijo y miro a Norrington- Este es el señor Norrington- me señalo con su mano. Yo le mire un milisegundo y baje la vista al suelo.

-Claudia y yo nos conocimos en la fiesta de primavera-comento el hombre. Me alegre de que se acordara de mi... ¡Se acordaba de mi!

-Elizabeth y ella también se conocieron en esa fiesta, y desde entonces no ha hecho mas que hablar de ella. Es buena chica-dijo el gobernador. Me sonroje, ni siquiera me conocía.

-Gracias, señor- musite.

-No hay de que. Me gusta ver a mi hija feliz, y se que con vos lo será.-el sonrió.- Al señor Norrington no le importo que os invitara a la cena. En realidad yo tenia pensado hacer una para invitar a el, pero el dijo que no importaba asi que...

-No, claro que no me importa-interrumpió sonriendo. Oh, había dos cosas que me hicieron sorprenderme: una, que había interrumpido al gobernador Swann y dos, ¡que no le importaba!

-Muchas gracias-volví a musitar. Entonces el gobernador miro a su alrededor.

-Elizabeth se retrasa... es siempre tan impuntual...perdonadme, voy a ver si le falta mucho-nos dijo. Los dos asentimos y el hombre se fue. No mire a ningún lugar en concreto. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que me encontraría con el aquí?

-Os favorece mucho ese vestido- se le ocurrio comentar el hombre. Empece a temblar.

-Gracias-voli a decir otra vez con un sonido casi inaudible. Luego se hacerco a mi.

-No teneis por que estar intimidada por que esteis en la casa del gobernador. El es muy simpatico, y es una persona normal. A el legustaria que le trataseis como tal-me dijo. No se daba cuenta de que el problema era el...

-Nunca habia estado en un sitio como este, con el gobernador... y el teniente- recalque un poco la ultima palabra.

-Vamos... seguro que os lo pasais bien. Ah, y ni mucho menos os preocupeis por mi. Soy igual que vos. Comprendo que os sintais un poco intimidada, pero no hay por que estarlo. Vereis como os sentis mejor cuadno este Elizabeth.- Me dijo. No supe que decir. Y queria decir algo inteligente, divertido, no se... Se aburriria de mi si seguia asi...

-Elizabeth es muy buena persona, es muy simpatica e inteligente-dije. El sonrio.

-Si, lo es. Es una buena chica. Quiere micho a su padre...-afirmo.- Nos conocemos desde que ella era muy pequeña. Me siento muy agradecido por esta familia. El gobernador me trata como si fuera un hijo mas, sobre todo desde la muerte de mi padre. Me ha ayudado mucho. Son realmente buenas personas-me dijo. No sabia que el padre de Norrington estaba muerto. A decir verdad apenas sabia nada de el, de su vida privada.

-Eso es cierto. El gobernador es bondadoso con todos. Mi familia tambien le debe mucho-añadi. Que mas iba a decir. Solo queria quedar bien delante de el.

-Oh, si. Después de la fiesta me acorde quien era vuestra familia-dijo de repente- Si, bueno, no conoci personalmente a tu padre, pero claro que sabia quien era, y por supuesto he visto millones de veces a tu madre, pero nunca hemos hablado-entonces su rostro se ensobrecio un poco-Siento lo que... siento que el se hubiera...

-No importa-le interrumpi sonriendop. Nunca me habia gustado tocar ese tema, es mas me ponia mala cuando alguien lo nombraba, pero con el era distinto... no me importo.

-Supongo que... vivis bien, ¿no? No teneis ningun problema, ¿verdad?-me pregunto. ¿Se estaba preociupando por mi?

-Oh, no, no, gracias. Nos va bien, de veras-le conteste- Mi tia es costurera, y le va bien el trabajo, y mi madre hace algunos recados y cosillas. Ademas de que vendimos la casa de antes y... sacamos bastante de ello...- el hombre me miro, serio. Entonces volvio a entrar el gobernador Swamn.

-En un minuto estara lista mi hija. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Es mejor decirle que la cena es a las 7 para que a las ocho este lista-dijo el hombre y se rio. Norrington tambien lo hizo. A mi no me hixo mucha gracia. Solo sonrei. Norrington se dio cuenta y me miro, sonriendo.- Parece que a Elizabeth no le ha hecho mucha gracia que se celebrara hoy la cena. Queria darle unas sorpresa y no diecirle que Lynne estaba aquí. Pero no estaba de muy buen humor, asi que se lo he tenido que decir. A cambiado de opinión al momento-el gobernador me miro. Yo le volvi a sonreir. Valla, Elizabeth no queria ver al teniente. Con lo simpatico que era... No lo comprendia.

-Supongo que se habra enfadado porque cancele la cena de la semana pasada-dijo Norringotn. Extrañamente el señor Swamn no dijo nada.

De repente se escucharon unas pisadas y Elizabeth entro en la habitación.

Proximo capitulo: La cena


	5. La cena

Primero y ante todo, muchisimas gracias por los mensajes, de verdad. Me alegraron muchisimo. Y por vuestras opiniones y sugerencias, aunque el fan fic ya lo tengo escrito!!

Bueeno, vuelvo a pedir perdon por las faltas, pero repito que no estoy en mi pais, y no puedo corregirlas (sorry) Sigan leyendo en fic y gracias!

La cena

Elizabeth estaba radiante, como siempre. Llevaba un precioso vestido amarillo y se había ondulado el pelo. Nos sonrió a todos y se acercó.

-Hija, llevamos un rato esperandote-le dijo El señor Swann poniéndola a su lado. La chica sonrió y solo me miro a mi.

-Que alegría que estéis aquí, Lynne. Ha sido una gran sorpresa-le dijo la chica.

-Es un placer-dije. Parecía que me iba a decir algo mas, pero Norrington se adelanto.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swann-dijo el hombre sonriéndola. Esta le devolvió el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo y se volvió otra vez para mirarme.

-Me hubiera encantado que hubierais venido antes, pero mi padre, sin decirme nada, se empeñaba en que esperara un poco. No sabia que era para esto-comento y le beso en la mejilla.

-Cariño, sabes que yo todo lo hago con un buen fin-dijo el señor Swann y nos miro- Señor y señorita, dirijámonos ya al salón-informo. El hombre empezó a andar, alado de su hija. Yo intente rezagarme para ir la ultima, siempre tenia la costumbre de seguir a todos por detrás, pero Norrington me miro y me hizo una seña para que fuera yo delante. Le sonreí. Andamos poco hasya que llegamos a un salón con una mesa enorme. Podían caber treinta personas. Nos dirigimos al fondo, donde ya estaba puesta la cubertería. Un mayordomo me indico mi sitio e incluso me retiro la silla para que me sentara. Luego me la acercó y me senté. A mi lado tenia a Elizabeth y a el frente a Norrington y a Swann. Todo era de ensueño. Jamás había visto tanta riqueza junta. Intente controlarme y mirarlo todo con atención pero con discreción.

-Me encanta invitar a gente a comer a casa. Me gusta la vida social-comento el gobernador. Al momento, unos mayordomos trajeron la comida y nos las pusieron por delante. Todo era suculento y apetitoso. Me había entrado hambre. De repente, un mayordomo fue a echarme vino en mi copa.

-Oh, no por favor-dije con un aspaviento un poco exagerado, retirando mi copa. Elizabeth se rio. Entonces me hecho agua.

-El veros el otro día en la fiesta me ha hecho recordar que no creo haberos visto en otra-me dijo el gobernador.

-Bueno, en realidad si he estado en varias. Aunque la ultima fue hace un año, creo. Es que... no me gustan-explique.

-Es cierto, padre son muy aburridas-dijo Elizabeth entrando en la conversación- Solo hablais de negocios y de temas que a nosotras nos aburren. No son fiestas muy divertidas. Deberían haber bailes o cosas asi...-el gobernador miro a Norrington.

-No se de donde saca esas ideas...-le dijo.

-Elizabeth es una chica muy imaginativa. Y divertida. Es normal que no les gusten este tipo de fiestas. De pequeño solía ir con mis ...

-Después de la cena-me dijo Elizabeth. Estaba intentando escuchar lo que decía Norrington ,pero esta se acercó a mi y me susurro mientras el hablaba con Swann- Podremos hablar nosotras tranquilas- Yo le asenti.

-... Y siempre nos lo pasábamos bien-termino el teniente. Le mire.

-Vos siempre fuisteis muy revelde, James-dijo el gobernador riéndose.- Mas de un azote os dio vuesto padre por ello, y mas de una reprimenda os di yo cuando erais adolescente. Gracias a dios que os serenasteis- los dos se rieron. Elizabeth a mi lado también, y yo deje escapar una sonrisita.

-Ya, pero usted comprende...-dijo Norrington, miro a su plato y luego a Elizabeth.

-Claro que os comprendo. Mi hija a veces es igual y pienso que esta demasiado consentida...

-¡Padre!-exclamo Elizabeth enfadada. Norrington se rio.

-¿Vos también dais problemas?-me pregunto el señor Swann.

-No, señor. Siempre he sido una chica muy sosegada.-respondí.

-Bueno, eso esta por ver...-dijo Elizabeth- Pienso conocerte mejor... Veras padre como luego no te cae tan bien...-la chica se rió.

-Vamos, no hace falta sacarle todo lo malo a la gente-opino Norrington- Mejor no me obliguéis a mi...-el gobernador se rió.

-No, no me gustaría volver a pasar por ello...-dijo.

-Ya me gustaría ver a mi a Norrington hacer una locura-dijo Elizabeth entre dientes, como desafiando. El hombre la miro pero no dijo nada.

-Yo tampoco creo que Elizabeth sea de esas chicas...-dije. Ella me miro, sonriendo.

-Mi padre es muy exagerado...

-No soy exagerado-interrumpió- Podría poner ahora mismo un par de ejemplos de no hace mucho que lo comprobarían...-la chica le hecho una mirada de advertencia.

-Ah... tiene algo que esconder...-dijo Norrington. Elizabeth le miro a los ojos un momento, para luego apartar la mirada.

-No... realmente Elizabeth es una buena chica. Muy buena. No se que seria de mi sin ella-le elogio el gobernador y la chica se sonrojo.- Lo que mas me preocupa en este momento es ella y su futuro... Espero que encuentre un buen marido que la trate como se merece...

-Oh, no empieces con lo mismo-se quejo ella mas colorada aun. Swann me miro.

-¿Todavía no os a apremiado vuesta madre a casaros?-me pregunto- Los padres son asi... En cuanto ven a una pareja digna de su hija...

-Bueno, no todo son matrimonios de conveniencia –intervino Norrington.

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Yo no estoy de acuerdo en los matrimonios de conveniencia, pero si...

-Ya... te entendí-dijo riéndose. Entonces Norrington me miro- ¿Y os a apremiado o no?-me quede un poco callada. Elizabeth soltó una risita a mi lado.

-Bueno... no. Lo quiere dejar todo a mi elección-conteste.

-Como tiene que ser-añadió Elizabeth- Una mujer se tiene que casar con la persona de la que esta enamorada. Y viceversa. Tienes que recordar que vas a vivir con el para toda la vida. Tu estabas enamorado de mama.

-Si, pero ella al principio de mi no-dijo el gobernador y se rió- No me quería ver, me evitaba. Perdí todas las esperanzas cuando un día se presento en mi casa... bueno, tu ya te sabes la historia.- Parecía que no quería hablar de ello, supuse por no querer recordarlo o no se.- Pero tu no estas enamorada, ¿o si?

-¡Padre!-volvió a exclamar la chica. Norrington se rio.

-Se vive también muy bien viviendo con los padres, ¿a que si?-pegunto el teniente. Yo asentí. Elizabeth no dijo nada.

-¡No te podrás quejar!-dijo el gobernador y se rio.

Proximo capitulo: Bien acompañada


	6. Bien acompañada

**Bueno, gracias otra vez por los reviews... sois lo mejor. Aunque tenga que volver a repetir que el fic ya lo tengo escrito y terminado, y que no voy a cambiar nada, gracias por vuestras sugerencias, de verdad.**

6- Bien acompañada

Fue una cena muy tranquila y agradable. Se tocaron todos los temas. Yo hable poco. Soy así. Solo cuando me preguntaban y midiendo muy bien las palabras.

Después de haber terminado, el gobernador propuso tomar un café, peroElizabeth se negó, diciendo que estaba muy cansada y que no quería mas. Aunque en realidad no era eso.

-A sido una noche muy agradable, de veras. Me lo he pasado estupendamente-dojo el teniente. Estábamos en la puerta de la casa, peroElizabeth estaba muy cerca mia. Parecía que no quería que me fuera.

-Yo también. Esperemos que se repita pronto-comento el gobernador- Elizabeth, despídesete de Norrington.- La chica miro a el suelo y luego se acercó un poco a el.

-Buenas noches, señor Norrington-le dijo. El le sonrió tiernamente. Luego el gobernador me miro. Elizabeth se dio cuenta.

-Padre, deja que se quede un ratitomas Lynne. No hemos hablado-le pidió.

-Acabas de decir que te querias acostar-le riño. La chica puso cara de suplica.- Lynne no puede quedarse, cariño. Ella tampoco puede llegar tarde a casa y tampoco se puede ir sola-dijo. ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Me iba a acompañar Norrington?

-Pero padre, solo sera un ratito...-seguía asintiendo. Swann me miro.

-¿A que hora tenias que estar en casa?-me pregunto. No sabia que decirle. Quería quedarmecon Elizabeth, pero a la vez...

-Déjala quedarse un rato. Podré esperar y la acompaño-se ofreció Norrington. ¡Oh! Intente no mirarle.

-Bueno, pero espero que no te sea mucha molestia-acepto el gobernadory Elizabeth me abrazo.

-Claro que no-dijo el hombre sonriendo y me miro.

-Gracias-le dije casi susurrando y luego la chica tiro de mi y subimos por una escalera enorme de mármol.

-Solo si Norrington dice que si mi padre dice que si-comento la chica entrando en una enorme habitación tan grande como tres habitaciones de mi casa.

-Pues deberías agradecérselo-le dije. Nos sentamos en la cama y ella me miro.

-Bah, ya se ha acostumbrado-dijo y se rio. A mi no me hizo gracia. El teniente era muy bueno, y no entendía por queElizabeth no lo quería ni ver.- Después de hoy, creo que le has caido bien a mi padre, asi que te quiero ver muy a menudo por aquí. Vamos a ser amigas y nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ¿eh?

-Claro, pero siento decirte que...-me voz se ensombreció un poco- Yo no puedo invitarte a mi casa. No es como la tuya... no es igual...- la chica me cogio de las manos.

-Lynne, tu sabes que eso no me importa... Además, cuando me refiero a que vengas aquí me refriero a que te presentes, saludes y salgamos. Ahora que tengo una amiga puedo hacerlo. Por que no... ¿por que no te pasas mañana? A eso de las 6. Daremos unas vueltas porPort Royal y... te enseñare un sitio secreto.

-¿Secreto?-le pregunte. No entendía como ella sabia sitios secretos si supuestamente no salia sin su padre...

-Si... bueno, no es secreto pero... nadie debe saber que hemos ido alli- me aclaro. No me gusto mucho su todo de voz. Realmente era un poco atrevida. Pero yo acepte.

-Vale. No me importa. Será divertido. Pero yo no te puedo enseñar ningún sitio secreto...

-Ay... eso da igual... lo importante es que estamos juntas y nos lo vamos a pasar genial.- se levanto de la cama-Ven, te enseñare algunas cosas-me dijo y empezó a enseñarme su habitación, todos sus juguetes de cuando era pequeña, muñecas, y todos sus vestidos. Fue increíble. Además, dijo que me prestaría el que quisiera. Eso ya fue demasiado para mi.

-Bueno, creo que ya si que es demasiado tarde-me dijo- Te espero mañana. Por favor, no faltes-entonces la chica me abrazo- No voy a bajar para no tener que volver a despedirle, así que si pregunta mi padre, dile que ya me he acostado-le asentí, sonriendo y salí de la habitación. Baje por la enorme escalera de mármol y me acerqué a la habitación contigua, donde estaban Norrington y Swann hablando de pie.

-Espero que este contenta...-musito el gobernador a modo de broma y empezaron a andar hacia la puerta- Ha sido un placer haberte conocido, Lynne. Me alegra que seáis amiga de mi hija.

-Gracias-le dije.

-A lo mejor nos vemos mañana. Ya nos veremos-le dijo el hombre a Norrington y un mayordomo abrió la puerta de la calle, completamente a oscuras.

-Adiós-dije y salí.

-Buenas noches-dijo el teniente y salio detrás de mi mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta. Luego adelanto y se puso a mi lado.

-No hace falta que hagáis esto-le dije, un que estaba deseando que lo hiciera.

-Es casi mi deber hacerlo-dijo sonriendo- No os puedo dejar volver sola en mitad de la noche. ¿Dónde vivís?-tuve, sin querer, que recordar durante unas décimas de segundo hasta decírselo. Luego, el teniente cogio a la derecha y andamos todo recto. Era la noche mas feliz de mi vida. El me acompañaba a mi casa... Una pena que no pudiera decir nada, que tuviera tan poco don de palabra. Y el tampoco parecía que tenia algo que decir...

Llegamos a la casa, pero yo me pare unosmetros antes. De repente, acostumbrada a estar en la casa del gobernador, mi casa parecía la caseta del perro. Me dio vergüenza por lo que podría pensar Norrington. De repente me sentí tan pequeña como mi casa a su lado.

-Es esta, ¿no?-me pregunto. Yo asentí.- Tenéis suerte, no vivís tan lejos. Y puede que mucho mas cerca del puerto que yo-comento. No se por que dijo eso, pero me alegre mucho mucho.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche-dije, intentando que ignorara mi casa y que no se fijara mas, sobre todo en que no habían luces en le interior... no me habían esperado...

-Yo también. Espero volver a repetirlo. Y a partir de hoy...- se acercó a mi- Quiero veros en todas las fiestas, ¿vale? A vosy a Elizabeth. Ya haré yo lo posible para que os divirtáis-me dijo. Me sonroje un poco por su cercanía y por como me miraba a los ojos. Me puse tan nerviosa que me aparte.

-Claro, señor-susurre. Deberían llamarme la chica de los susurros... Entonces me sonrió y se quito el sombrero.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kipling.

-Buenas noches, teniente Norrington-dije con voz entrecortada, me di la vuelta y entre en mi casa mientras escuchaba por mi espalda sus pisadas.

Proximo capitulo: Paseo de chicas


	7. Paseo de chicas

Paseo de chicas

Desperté a la mañana siguiente como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado la noche anterior. Fue todo tan maravilloso... No combaría nada. Y a demás ese dia iríamos a darElizabeth y yo una vuelta. Las dos solas, yo y la hija del gobernador. Y a lo mejor veríamos al teniente...

Mi madre me pregunto por la velada. Yo le dije que bien, otra vez intentando contenerme las ganas de contárselo todo, pero no podía. Solo insistió un poco mas y le conté lo mínimo. Luego que explique que saldría a la tarde, pero no quise decirle con quien. No me puso ninguna pega.

Volvía a hacer un dia bastante caluroso, así que me puso algo fino. Al ver mi armario recordé el deElizabeth... que envidia. Ella podía tener todo lo que deseara. Pero por lo menos se podría decir que yo tenia mas libertad.

A la tarde, salí de mi casa un poco antes de las seis y me dirigi a la casa del gobernador, fijándome en cada persona que pasaba a mi lado. Luego cuando llegue, me abrio un mayordomo, que me hizo sentarse. Y entonces apareció el señor Swann, que por lo visto estaba en la casa.

-¡Señorita Kipking!-exclamo al verme y se acercó.- Creo que habéis cometido un error-dijo riéndose. No entendí nada y me asuste un poco.

-¿Perdón?

-Jajaja. Mi hija me dijo esta mañana que vendríais vos a las seis. Pero todavía no son las seis, y puede que tengáis que esperar mas de una hora-contestó sonriendo. Realmente a mi no me hacia gracia tener que estar una hora esperando, pero le sonreí por cortesía. – No te preocupes, ledire que estáis aquí y que se de prisa. Pero que sepáis que no era una novedad...-volvió a sonreírme y se fue. Valla, el gobernador bromeaba conmigo.

Me cruce de brazos he intente memorizar la cena de la noche anterior. Era como si yo fuera "una mas". Como si fuera algo valioso, pero que en realidad ya no lo era. Estaba segura que no conseguiría una vida así, pero mi mentalidad de niña soñadora todavía me hacían esperanzas con el teniente Norrington, aunque poco a poco me diera dando cuenta de la realidad...

Me puse de pie en cuanto escuche unos pasos delicados. Elizabeth Swann apareció perfectamente arreglada en el salón donde yo estaba. Por segunda vez me sentí insignificante a su lado.

-¿Qué talestáis, Lynne?- me saludo acercándose.

-Bien, gracias. Hoy has sido un poco mas rápida-bromee.

-Solo me he retrasado diez minutos-aclaro. El gobernador entro en el salón.

-Chicas, quiero que tengáis mucho cuidado y que estéis aquí a las 8-nos dijo mirándonos- Y también os podréis pasar por el despacho del teniente. Seguro que le agrada mucho vuestra visita.

-Oh, padre, ya veremos...-se quejo la chica y me cogio del brazo- No te preocupes- tiro de mi mientas yo me despedía con mi mano libre y salimos de la casa. De repente todo me pareció mas brillante y bonito.- ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?-me pregunto.

-Eh... bueno... Podríamos ir primero a visitar el teniente... y asi...

-Oh, no tengo ganas de verle- se quejo.- Ya le vi ayer. No tengo que verle todos los días... Lo que pasa es que después mi padre le preguntara... Sabes, iremos, estaremos un rato para que no se preocupe y luego iremos a ese sitio...- lo dijo sonriendo y con voz intrigante. Le asenti, encantada y nos dirigimos hacia el fuerte. Realmente era estupendo estar con ella.

Por el camino, varias personas le saludaron. La mayoría eran de esas que asistían a las fiestas o personas de uniformes. Los demás no, pues siempre andaban mirando al suelo, con caras tristes y ropas rasgadas. Me sentí un poco incomoda.

Llegamos a el fuerte y lo cruzamos. Elozaneth iba a buen paso, bastante contenta. De vez en cuando me señalaba a algo y se reía. De repente, el oficialGillette se acerco a nosotras.

-¡Valla, que sorpresa!-exclamo sonriente, mirándonos- Tenemos en un mismo lugar a las dos perlas del Caribe-dijo. Elizabeth puso cara de enfado pero yo me rei.

-Seréis... atrevido-soltó la chica, peroGillette no dejo de sonreir.- Hemos venido a ver al teniente Norrington. Haznos pasar a su despacho-dijo con tono autoritario. El hombre asintio con la cabeza y se fue.

-No te enfades, Elizabeth, era una broma-le dije.

-Pues que se corte un poco. No puede ir por ahí diciéndole eso a la gente-volvió a quejarse.

-Vamos... No se por que le tienes tanto odio a los hombres de uniformes-bromee, pero al parecer no le hizo gracia, y menos aun cuando se presento el teniente, acompañado deGillette.

-Buenos días señorita Swann...-le dijo y le beso una mano. -Señorita Kipling...-me dijo y yo le entregue la mia y también me la beso. Sentí una felicidad enorme.- Que grata sorpresa veros aquí, las dos juntas. Es un honor que os halláis propuesto visitarme. Me habéis alegrado el día-dijo. Las dos le sonreímos.

-En realidad solo veníamos a saludaros y después iríamos a dar una vuelta-explicoElizabeth.

-¿Solas? ¿Por qué no me dejáis que os acompañemos? Podiramos ir al puerto-seofreció. Yo mire a Elizabeth, para que aceptaba. En realidad, a decir verdad, se lo estaba preguntando a ella.

-Oh, pero este es un paseo de solo chicas. Si vos venís...-ignoroa Gillette.

-Vamos, ahora tengo un rato libre. Solo un rato. Las dos podréis ir juntas. Venga...- el hombre parecía que lo pedía con grandes ganas. Las mismas que tenia yo de aceptar. Volví a mirara Elizabeth, y ella tan bien me miro.

-¿Tu quieres, Lynne?-me pregunto.

-Si, claro-conteste, intentando disimular mis ganas. Norrington me sonrió y casi me da algo.

-Bueno, vale, pero solo un rato-acabo aceptando Elizabeth.

-¡Bien!-exclamo el hombre- Voy a por mi sombrero. Esperad-dijo y se fue. Gillette seguía estandoallí. Elizabeth no le miro. Parecía que no tenia ganas de estar con el. A mi me caia muy bien, y el pobre no parecía estar muy cómodo, así que le hable, cosa que fue un error...

-¿Tenéis vos mucho trabajo?-le pregunte. El hombre se volvió hacia ami, sonriendo.

-Bueno, afortunadamente no trabajo físico. Con esta calor no lo podría soportar. Pero si tengo bastante que hacer con los papeles del puerto, revisiones, permisos... Aunque Norrington me los pasa para que yo se los corrija-me explicó. Al momento apareció el teniente, que se puso alado de Elizabeth. Estábamos las dos en medio y un hombre a cada lado. Y la desgracia fue que, al ver Norrington que yo hablabacon Gillette, el se puso a hablarcon Elizabeth, y en realidad de esa manera ni le podía mirar y no sabia que conversación entablar con el otro hombre. De trabajo no sabia nada, y el lo supuso, así que se puso a hablar del mar, de los viajes y cosas que, bueno, eran interesantes, pero en ese momento no me importaban. A mi lado Elizabeth reía de vez en cuando. Supuse que Norrington le estaría diciendo algo gracioso. No quería pensarlo, no quería, pero no sabia cuanto deseaba ser ella.

Proximo capitulo:El secreto de


	8. El secreto te Elizabeth

Mmm... os esta gustando la historia?? Tengo que advertir que... no es lo que parece, eh?? Ya vereis... sorpresa... Espero que la siguais leyendo. Gracias a La Cosa, por sus comentarios, aunque criticos, se lo agradezco. Y, repito (y repetire) perdon si hay faltas del ortografiaaa!!

El secreto de Elizabeth

Los dos hombres nos llevaron al puerto y nos pararon frente a un bonito mirador desde el que se podía ver todos los barcos atracados y el mar. Era todo muy bonito.

-Debéis de tener mucho cuidado si vais a ir solas por la ciudad-advirtió Norrington- Y sobre todo no salirse de ella. Hay también sitios donde pasear en el centro-Elizabeth no puso buena cara.

-Norrington, no somos crias. Nos conocemos bien Port Royal-dijo.

-Ya se que no sois niñas, pero si sois la hija del gobernador...-el hombre intento avisar sin decir mucho... aunque lo decia todo. A mi no me gusto. Parecía que, por un lado, insinuaba que ella era una amenaza, que si yo iba con ella y solo por que fuera ella nos podrian pasar cosas malas, y por otro lado, que puede que solo se preocupara porque ella era quien era... Norrington me miro. -Debéis de cuidaros mutuamente y por favor no hacer ninguna locura.-le asenti, asunque eso merecordo al sitio secreto al que me quería llevar Elizabeth... de repente empezaba a recapacitar...- El gobernador debe de confiar mucho en vos para que deje salir a Elizabeth-levante la vista, intentando no distraerme.

-El gobernador no la conoce-corrigió Elizabeth y miro a Norrington con la típica expresin que lo hacia siempre a el- Pero se ha dado cuenta de que no puedo estar siempre en casa y que ya soy mayor.

-Solo quiero lo mejor... para vosotras-dijo el hombre un poco entrecortado. Elizabeth siempre tenia que ser aspera con el. Mire a Gillette, para ver si decía algo, pero simplemente me sonrio. Le devolví la sonrisa poco entusiasmada.

-Tenemos una hora a la que volver y no vamos a alejarnos para estar a la hora en la casa-intervine con la mayor naturalidad posible. Los tres me miraron.

-Pues lo siento, pero si no nos vamos ya no podremos dar nuestro paseo de chicas-dijo Elizabeth y me cogio del brazo.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Os vais?-pregunto Norrington.

-Si. Ya... nos veremos pronto-contesto la chica, dispuesta a marcharse sin mas. Norrington, al ver su intención simplemente dijo:

-Eso espero. Tened cuidado.- Elizabeth y yo le sonreimos, y ella empezó a andar y a tirar de mi. Volví la cabeza en el momento justo en el que Gillette se despedia con un "adiós" casi inaudible cuando las dos andábamos a buen paso para salir del puerto.

-Que pesados son-comento la chica, un poco enfadada- Por eso no quería estar con ellos. Siempre están diciendo lo mismo. Siempre. Y además se creen que cuanto mas preguntes como estas y se preocupen mas les van a pagar.

-Elizabeth, yo creo que simplemente ellos...

-No, Lynne-me interrumpió la chica mirándome, pero sin parar.- Tu no los conoces. Tu no conoces a este tipo de personas. Ya, como soy mayor, no son tan descarados, pero...- doblo una esquina, metiéndose por una calle secundaria- A donde te quería llevar es a que conozcas a una persona, la única que no me trata como ellos, la una con la que, a parte de tu, puedo hablar de lo que sea y con quien me siento bien- la mire un poco extrañada. No entendía por que no me lo había contado antes- Pero no puedo venir a verle porque no puedo salir de mi casa sola, pero ahora que te tengo a ti...-me sonrió, agradecida.

-¿Es un... hombre?-pregunte. No me contesto. Llegamos a una pequeña plaza, o mas bien un patio de interior, y Elizabeth se paro frente a la puerta de una vieja herrería, por la que había pasado por delante de ella varias veces, pero nunca entrado.

-¿El señor Brown?-volví a preguntar, y no volví a obtener respuesta. La chica se soltó de mi, se adelanto y, asegurándose que nadie haboa alrededor, entro. La seguí detrás sde ella rápidamente y cerré.

No, nunca había estado en una herrería, pero era mas o menos como me la imaginaba. Bueno, parecía oler a establo, pues había una mula. Eso ya no me lo imaginaba. Entonces, al fondo de la estancia, había un hombre, que calentaba una espada sobre el fuego. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta. Era joven, muy joven, puede que como nosotras o no mas de dos años, y apuesto aunque sudoroso.

-¡Señorita Swann!-exclamo asombrado acercándose hacia nosotras.

-¡Will!-exclamo ella, radiante como no lo había estado en toda la tarde.

-¿Qué haceis aquí? ¿quién es vuestra acompañante?-pregunto y me miro.

-Se llama Lynne Kipling, y estoy aquí gracias a ella-explico la chica. Yo sonreí al joven y este me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siento no poder...-señalo sus ropas y sus manos- Estoy un poco sucio. El señor Brown me ha dado tareas para antes de que anochezca y...

-Entonces, ¿te molestamos?-pregunto Elizabeth, pero sin hacer ningún ademan de irse.

-Aunque me molestarais, jamás os echaría de aquí-dijo y empezó a andar hacia detrás- Por favor, sentaros aquí, señoritas. No quiero que estéis de pie- el joven nos acercó unas sillas y nosotras nos sentamos. ¿Asi que ese era el secreto de Elizabeth? Un herrero... ¿Y como se pudieron conocer? Con lo protegida que estaba ella...

-¿Os va todo bien?-pregunto interesada Elizabeth.

-Oh, si gracias. El negocio va bien, y mi vida... mejor si puedo pensar que me visitáis-contesto. ¿era una insinuación? No sabría que pensar... no sabia cual era exactamente su relación...

-Puede que lo haga mas a menudo. Mi padre me deja salir si lo hago con Lynne. Hoy es el primer dia-comento. Will me miro.

-No creo haberos visto antes. ¿Sois nueva aquí? ¿También de una familia... rica?-me pregunto. Ahora tampoco sabia como pensar lo que me estaba preguntando.

-No, nací aquí. Y mi familia es... Normal. Vivimos en la zona norte. A lo mejor sois vos el que no sois de aquí...- con ello intente que me explicara un poco mas de el.

-No, realmente no nací aquí, pero llevo nueve años y prácticamente es como si fuera.-entonces miro a Elizabeth- ¿No se lo has contado?-mire a la chica, y esta me miro.

-Cuando yo tenia diez años, en mi viaje al Caribe desde Inglaterra, encontramos a un niño flotando en la mar. Resulto ser Will y desde entonces...

-Os estaré eternamente agradecido-le interrumpió. La chica se ruborizo un poco.

-Prometí que cuidaría de vos.

-Y así lo has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo-los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes, luego el joven me miro- Su padre estuvo siempre atendo de mi y luego me procuro un trabajo. Mientras, Elizabeth siempre me estuvo acompañando.

-Pero ahora...-dije, intentando saber mas.

-Ahora mi padre quiere que me aleje de tonterías infantiles y que me centre mas en... lo que tu ya sabes-dijo un poco enfadada. Will no dijo nada. Yo no entendía por que se tenían que ver en secreto...

Proximo capitulo: El ascenso


	9. El ascenso

El tiempo paso demasiado rapido

Bueno, Gracias a todos los que seguis la historia por hacerlo(gracias, gracias) y, decir, que, la historia esta escrita YA, y que, por ejemplo, hay una chica que le hubiera gustado que Elizabeth se hubiera enamorado de otra persona... bueno, no me hubiera importado, pero elizabeth... es un personaje secundario y... bueno, no me queria marear mucho yo tambien con su historia. En realidad no queria cambiar nada de piratas del caribe salvo que apareciera Lynne y que Jack Sparrow no estubo ese dia para salvar a Elizabeth. Eso es todo. Perdonen las faltas y disfruten!

El ascenso

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido. Cuando nos dimos cuenta el sol se ponía, y ya llegábamos tarde. A Will pareció no importarle no tener ehcho su trabajo, a pesar de las consecuencias que ello le podria acarrear, y a Elizabeth parecía que tampoco le importaba llegar tarde a su casa, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre y de que no nos habían visto desde que estuvimos en le puerto con Norrington y Gillette.

Salmimos de la herrería con los últimos rayos de sol anaranjados. Elizabeth andaba a toda prisa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-me pregunto.

-Es simpático y agradable-conteste, intentando concentrarme mas en esquivar a la gente e ir lo mas rápido posible. Lo hacia por ella por supuesto, ya que seguramente a mi madre no le importaba donde estuviera.

Llegamos al frente de la casa del gobernador y cruzamos la verja del jardín. Entonces vimos al gobernador Swann, en la puerta de la casa, alado de un mayordomo con cara de pocos amigos. Elizabeth se paro al instante.

-Oh... me va a matar-dijo la chica asustada y me miro- Por favor Lynne, por favor... déjame decirle a mi padre que he llegado tarde poruqe te entretibisves visitando a un amigo, sino no me dejara salir otra vez-me pidió. No supe que decir. Si hacia eso, podía caerle mar al gobernador, pero por otro lado, podría volver a salir con Elizabeth... y las ventas que ello con llevaba...

-Vale-acepte, intentando esconderme para que no me vieran.

-¡Oh! Gracias-exclamo la chica y me abrazo- Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener- luego me miro- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, muy pronto. Convenceré a mi padre, te lo aseguro. Adiós- la chica se despidió con la mano y, sin darme tuemo a que le contestara, hecho a corre hacia la puerta. Yo también me fui de allí, sola a mi casa, antes de que me vieran.

Llegue a mi casa cuando mi madre y mi tía acababan de terminar de cenar. Yo apenas comí nada, no tenia ganas. Estaba agotada. Mi madre apenas pregunto, pero me riño porque tenia tareas para mandarme y que no había hecho. Le dije que las haría al día siguiente.

Fue una semana bastante mala. Mi madre no se por que estaba enfadada. Apenas salí de la casa, y siempre estaba encantada a hacer recados o a buscar excusas para salir. Pero las pocas veces que lo hice no vi a nadie y no tuve oportunidad de entretenerme.

Creía que recibiría noticas de Elizabeth antes, pero me extraño no tenerlas.

Al final, un día, baje a la habitación donde estaba mi madre, que tenia un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte, pues parecía una carta, y casi nunca recibíamos correo. Por un momento se me paso por la cabeza fugazmente que seria de mi padre... o de Norrington. Ella me miro.

-Es una invitación, para las tres, para la ceremonia de ascenso del teniente Norrington-me contesto. Me quede paralizada.

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Del teniente… Norrington?-repetí.

-Si, pero ahora será al comodoro Norrington.- me corrigió guardando la carta.

-¿Y también pensabas decírmelo cuanto te diera la gana?-le repetí, enfadada, de muy malos modos, la verdad. Mi madre se puso enfrente mía.

-Déjate de impertinencias, niña. Te estoy buscando lo mejor para ti. La ceremonia es dentro de cuatro días, y tienes que comprarte un vestido nuevo. Va a ser un día muy importante-dijo y salio de la habitación, yo la seguí.

-Madre, yo estare con Elizabeth Swamn-le dije.

-Y mas vale que lo estes. El ser amiga de ella vale su peso en oro. El gobernador te lo tendra en cuenta, seguro que si. Pero tendras que estar conmigo primero. Que me vea bien…- se acercó a la cocina y se puso a cortar. ¿Insinuaba mi madre que queria algo con el gobernador? Me aguante la risa.

-Claro.-acepte. Tenia que cargar con que a lo mejor esta me humillaba un poco, pero no entendia cuanto afan tenia ahora de ponerme lo mas guapa posible y llevarme a todo. Se me revolvio el estomago solo de pensar que mi madre me estaba… me buscaba ya a alguien.

Al dia siguiente, las dos fuimos a que el sastre me tomara medidas. Mi madre incluso le dio por adelantado una parte para uqe se diera toda la prisa que pudiera. Seria bastante difícil que estubiera para dentro de dos dias.

El bestido fue precioso, el mejor que habia tenido hasta el momento, de un celeste palido. Me quede impresionada cuando lo vi ya terminado. La misma mañana de la ceremonia, pocas horas antes del evento, mi madre se llevo una hora peinandome. Intento cogerme tres moños distintos hasta que al final me quede con uno poco estable y temi porque se me callera de un momento a otro. Mi madre tambien se puso su mejor bestido, realmente, lo mas compuesta que yo la habia visto nunca. Mi tia se quedo en casa. Salimos con prisa a las cinco de la tarde. Cuando llegamos al fuerte, yo ya estaba cansada, me dolian los pies y tenia un calor insoportable. Hacia un sol increíble. Todas las mujeres iban con abanicos. Lamente no haber cogido yo uno, pero los dias anteriores no habia hechio muy buen tiempo, con un viesto espeluznante. En cambio ese da hacia calor , no habia ni una nube en el cielo y no corria ni un pizca de aire fresco. Por fortuna en el fuerte corria un poco de brisa gracias al mar. Entramos mi madre y yo y nos colocamos en el centro de todas las personas. Algunas nos miraron con cara extraña. Mi madre me señalo. El gobernador estaba en frente, de pie, pero yo me fije mas en Elizabeth, que estaba en primera fila y se abanicaba. Se hizo el silencio y se escucharon el sonodo de unos tambores. Al momento, el teniente Norrington aparecio por el final de fuerte y ando hacia el gobernador. Luego este le entrego una eespada. Mire a Elizabeth. Esta estaba mas entretenida en abanicarse que en mirar. Cuando lo volvi a hacer, ya toda la gente aplaudia y mi madre tiraba de mi para hacercarse al gobernador, pero yo solo buscaba la sombra. Pero por el camino me encontre con Elizabeth.

-Señorita Swann, que guapa estais, ¡Esis radiante!-le piropeo mi madre. La chica, sin dejar de abanicarse, simplemente sonrio.

-Madre, ya me quedare con ella-le dije. Mi madre puso un momento mala cara, pero luego asintio y se fue.

-Ya es la tercera-me dijo Elizabeth entrecortadamente. Supuse que era la tercera persona que le piropeaba en la tarde… y todavía no habia visto a Norrington…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunte, pues la chica estaba muy colorada y me parecio notarla rara.

-Es… este corsé. No aguanto con el calor-me dijo y me señalo a su cintura.

-¿Un corsé? Eso debe de doler…-solo supe decir. La chica empezó a abanicarse mas mientras yo sentia como unos goterones de sudor me caian por la frente. Me los limpie con la mano-Vamos a la sombra-dije y nos acercamos a una parte techada, alado de unos músicos que tocaban algo lento… me gustaba tanto la música…

-Siento no haber… podido salir anten contigo-se excuso la chica- Mi padre se enfado un poco pero… no te preocupes.- Mire al suelo. Si mi madre se enteraba que el gobernador podia estar enfadado conmigo… Entonces de repente aparecio el nuevo comodoro Norrington y el nuevo teniente Gillette. Los dos estaban radiantes, a pesar de las pelucas que les abrasaban al sol.

-Buenos días, señoritas-dijo Norrington acercándose.

-Buenos días-contestamos Elizabeth y yo.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien?-pregunto Gillette. Elizabeth y yo asentimos resoplando.

-Enhorabuena-le dije a Norrington , solo pudiendole mirar a el. El hombre me sonrio, amablemente.

-Gracias- dijo y entonces miro a Elizabeth-¿Me permitis un insitante?- la mire rapidamente, luego esta me miro a mi, y le miro a el.- ¿Puedo hablar con vos?-insistio. Elizabeth asintió y se abanico mas. Luego Norrington hizo una reberencia de despedic con la cabeza y se fue con la chica.

-Yo tambien necesito hablar con vos- escuche a mi lado. Mire a Gillette un poco asustada.

-¿Conmigo?-repetí, todo lo alto que pude con mi garganta seca.

Proximo capitulo: Aprender a decir que no


	10. Aprender a decir que no

Gillette me llevo a un lugar apartado, pero se veian gente al fondo y el sonido de la fiesta

Bueno, espero que os este gustando el fic… por favor, dejad vuestros reviws… son muy importantes, sean positivos o negativos… gracias!!

Aprender a decir que no

Gillette me llevo a un lugar apartado, pero se veían gente al fondo y el sonido de la fiesta. En cambio Norrington y Elizabeth se habían ido por el lado contrario. Gillette se puso delante mía. No entendía nada, estaba confusa, y ese calor no me dejaba pensar.

-Señortita Kipling... estáis radiante-me dijo. Me sonroje. Ay, no quería mas calor... Me remangué las mangas del vestido con disimulo.- Se que... este calor es un poco... incomodo pero... no os preocupéis, no os robare mucho tiempo.- respire aliviada. ¿Qué mas le daría a el decirme eso a la sombra que al sol? Por la cara que me ponía, temía que fuera una mala noticia... a lo mejor si me lo decía Norrington no me lo tomaba tan mal... no se...

-No os preocupéis, señor. Estoy bien-mentí.

-Llamadme Andrew, por favor-me pidió. ¡Oh! Valla, si que era cierto que había una gran diferencia entre los inglese y los irlandeses, pues estos eran mas... mas... No pude pensar ni una definición pues se me derretía el cerebro.

-A vos también os tengo que felicitar. Habéis sido ascendido a teniente-le dije. Lo único mas o menos que podría decir de el.

-Gracias, es todo un honor para mi-dijo, sonriendo. Tampoco era para tanto, creo. Se quedo un momento callado. Si lo que quería decirme era tan importante... no lo seria porque... y a mi se me estaba quedando la ropa pegada, y casi me reflejaba en el sudor de la frente de el... a lo mejor a el se le había frito el cerebro.

-No importa-dije para que reaccionara. Me volvió a sonreír... parecía nervioso, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Veréis, bueno, en realidad yo tenia... tenia algo que deciros-titubeo. Valla, por lo visto ya había llegado la hora, espero que no se le quedaran las palabras pegadas en la lengua y que salieran por fin. Fuera lo que fuese... no seria tan malo. Sino le pegaría un empujón y lo tiraria al mar. Me pase la mano con disimulo por la cara mientras esperaba que prosiguiera.- Es algo que... no sabia como decíroslo para que no...-ahora si que me empecé a asustar- Yo soy un hombre humilde, Lynne-¡me llamaba por mi nombre!- ...pero aquí donde me veis me ha costado mucho trabajo para estar, y creo que todo en la vida tiene un precio y un sacrificio. Yo me siento orgulloso de poder decir que soy teniente y...-empecé a verlo todo borroso mientras sentía como mi cerebro daba vueltas a sus anchas por mi cabeza-... y se que esto también me va a costar trabajo... y de hecho lo esta haciendo y...-cerré los ojos un milisegundo a ver si despertaba en otro lugar o yo que se, pero no-... vos sois ahora mismo mi mayor reto pues...-abrí los ojos de par en par ya active todos mis sentidos chamuscados por el sol cuando sentí que algo caliente y suave me cogia la mano- ...pues señorita Lynne, os amo...-se acercó a mi- ... y quiero que os caséis conmigo.- Termino el discurso. Me quede muerta. Me entro un frío que recorrió toda mi espalda. ¿qué era eso? Y luego volvió el calor, un calor como ningún otro. Me aparte de Gillette mas bruscamente de lo que me hubiera gustado. El hombre se quedo con las manos en el aire, donde antes habían estado las mías. Empecé a darme cuenta de todo... di otros pasos atrás, escuche un gran jaleo que venia de la fiesta y, muy asustada, salí corriendo y deje allí a Gillette, con cara de asombro permanente cuan niño pequeño.

Cruce toda la fiesta y me escabullí entre los invitados. Parecía que algo había pasado, pues la gente estaba un poco alterada, pero no me importo. Seguro que a alguna mujer de gran vestido se habría desmayado por el sol... o a lo mejor se habría desmayado por que le habían propuesto el matrimonio... Ojala me hubiera pasado a mi eso. Queda mas bonito. Seguí corriendo y salí del fuerte. No podía ir a mi casa. Me metí entre callejuelas y pare por fin en una fresquita a la sombra. Respire y me calme. No podía ser... no podía ser...¡Había sido el hombre equivocado! Y también había sido una manera de contestarle equivocada... pobre... El era tan bueno... Pero no, no le amaba... aunque por otro lado...

Me volví a mi casa. Mi tía me pregunto. Yo le conteste simplemente que el teniente Gillette me había pedido el matrimonio y que le había dicho que no y me fui a mi cuarto. Merecía la pena haberlo dicho solo para ver su cara. Me quite el precioso vestido y me acosté, cansada y muerta de vergüenza.

Estaba en pleno sueño cuando un ruido brusco me despertó. Era mi madre que entraba en mi cuarto.

-¡Pero como has podido! ¡COMO HAS PODIDO!-exclamaba. Me asuste mucho, sobre todo cuando se acercó a mi y me cogio de un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?! Que te doy todas las oportunidades del mundo y tu las desaprovechas a tu antojo. ¡El teniente te pide el matrimonio y tu se lo niegas!-me grito. Me quede pálida.

-Pero madre, yo no le amo y de to...

-¡No le amas! ¡Estas loca! Que mas dará el amor. Que mas te dara a ti el amor cuando te veas sola en una taberna de Tortuga haciendo cosas que...-se quedo callada- Recapadita, por Dios.

-Madre, no le he dado una respuesta-dije, intentando convencerla de no sabia de que.

-Pues recapacita, y toma el camino correcto-dijo y se fue. Me quede sentada en la cama, todavía un poco aturdida. Luego empecé a escuchar como mi madre hablaba en voz alta con mi tia. Se me paso por la cabeza durante unos segundos el que pasaría si le dijera que si, pero se me borro de mi mente en cuanto pensé en Norrington...

Entre los comentarios de mi madre, de repente escuche que hablaba de Elizabeth. Me acerqué sin que me viera y pude oir que había tenido un accidente. Me asuste. Salí corriendo de allí, y de mi casa, mucho antes de que mi madre pudiera reaccionar. Necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Elizabeth, si estaba bien y si me podia aconsejar algo... Corrí hacia la casa del gobernador. Todo parecía tranquilo. Llame a la puerta. Un mayordomo me abrió y me pregunto que quería.

-Quiero ver a Elizabeth Swanm, si no es mucha molestia-dije un poco enfadada y con impaciencia. El hombre me dejo pasar. Entonces apareció el gobernador... Y me asuste mucho. Ya no me miraba con esa cara de felicidad y de encanto al verme, ya sabia que no volvería a bromear conmigo.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?-me pegunto, bastante áspero, pero me mantuve firme.

-Vengo a ver a Elizabeth. Necesito verla-le conteste. Temía su repuesta.

-Vos y yo tenemos que hablar.-me dijo y me puse pálida.- No puedo consentí que vos manipuleis a mi hija pues...

-¡Lynne!-exclamo Elizabeth, que acababa de aparecer y se hacerco a mi. El gobernador nos miro con malos ojos.

-Elizabeth, regresa a tu habitación inmediatamente-le ordeno.

-Padre, Lynne ha venido a visitarme, solo será un momento-y sin esperar respuesta, tiro de mi y me subió a su habitación. Seguro que eso no le gustaba nada al señor Swamn...

-¿Qué os ha pasado? Escuche algo...-pregunte, sentándome en la cama, menos preocupada... pues parecía normal.

-Oh, es... os tengo que contar algo-me dijo.

-Y yo también.

-Ya, pero seguro que, a parte del accidente, a vos no os han pedido el matrimonio-dijo con naturalidad, y de repente, sin saber por que, se me hizo un gran nudo en la garganta...

-¿El... teni... el comodoro Norrington?-musite. Elizabeth asintió mientras mis ojos se enagaban.

Próximo capitulo: Confesiones y un buen plan


	11. confesiones y un buen plan

**Confesiones y un buen plan**

-¿Qué os pasa?-me pregunto Elizabeth mientras yo luchaba por que las lagrimas de mis ojos no se desbordaran.

-Nada... enhorabuena..-conseguí decir, pero estaba claro, la chica me lo noto.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?- me pregunto.

-Nada... sois vos la que habéis sufrido un accidente...

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-El teniente Gillette me ha pedido también el matrimonio-conteste rápidamente. Elizabeth se quedo boquiabierta.

-Pues... ¡enhorabuena!

-¡No!-exclame y sin poder mas me puse a llorar como una cría... lo sabia. Norrington amaba a Elizabeth. ¿Por qué había sido tan estupida? Yo no era para el, yo no era suficiente... yo no era nada en su vida mas que la amiga de su prometida, la que siempre esta en segundo plano. Elizabeth me abrazo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-me pregunto por tercera vez- ¿Os ha hecho algo Gillette?-me seque las lagrimas, intentando disimular, pero estas no dejaban de salir.

-No... no que pasa es que... le he dicho que... no.

-¿Le has dicho que no? ¿Y por eso lloras? Vamos, no hay que sufrir por los demás...

-No ha sido eso. En realidad no le he contestado. Pero no le quiero-dije, tajante.

-Entonces, no lo comprendo...

-Da igual... eso se ha acabado. Pero tu eres feliz, ¿no? Vas a... vas a tener una vida fantástica...-Elizabeth se puso seria.

-Yo tampoco le he contestado. Y de poder haberlo hecho, le hubiera dicho que no-me dijo, tristemente. Levante la vista y la mire. ¿Le iba a decir que no?

-¿Por qué no le contestasteis?-pregunte, un poco mejor.

-Pues porque me desmaye y cai al mar-me dijo. La mire asombrada.

-¡Dios mio! ¿caísteis al mar? ¿Desde las almenas?

-Si-explico con naturalidad- Me estaba quedando sin respiración con ese corsé y el calor, no pude aguantarlo mas, me desmaye y cai. Por fortuna había unos guardias en el puerto. Todo fue un susto.-la chica se puso seria- Lynne... te voy a confesar por que le voy a decir que no a Norrington.

-Pues decídmelo, porque no lo comprendo...- Como lo iba a comprender, no me entraba en mi cabeza...

-Lynne, yo... amo a otra persona-me dijo. La mire y lo supe todo, de repente- Es Will, y fue desde la primera vez que le vi.- agache la cabeza.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo que yo...-no sabia como decírselo. Se lo quería decir. ¿Quién mejor sino para hacerlo?- Veras, yo también voy a decirle que no porque amo a otra persona...- Elizabeth me miro con incredulidad pero sonriendo.

-¡¿No me digas?! ¿Y quien es? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-me pregunto entusiasmada. Yo agache la cabeza.

-Es... el... el comodoro... Norrington-dije en un susurro. La chica me miro con ojos como platos. No la quería mirar.

-¿El comodoro? Oh...-dijo. No sabia nada mas que decir... de repente me sentí estupida. Me paso un brazo por el hombro- Valla... bueno, supongo que... nos ha pedido el matrimonio las... personas equivocadas...-me puse otra vez a llorar- ¿Pero por que lloras? Nadie te va a obligar que te cases con el.

-Si me van a obligar-dije entre sollozos- Mi madre me va a obligar. Ella solo quiere la riqueza y estar rodeada de poder. No dejara que me niegue a Gillette.

-Entonces...-la chica me hizo levantar la cabeza- Habrá que trazar un plan.

-¿Un plan?-pregunte mas entusiasmada.

-Si. Un plan para que podamos conseguir a Norrington y a Will. Y no es tan difícil...-la mire.- Como todavía no les hemos dado una respuesta, podemos aprovecharnos de ello. Seguiremos saliendo con ellos para que, por un lado mi madre me pueda dejar salir y visitar a Will y por otro tu puedas ver a Norrington.

-¿De veras?-pregunte sonriendo.- Podría darle celos con Gillette... pero te ama a ti... no te olvidara.

-Oh, me olvidara, no os preocupéis. No voy a seguirle el juego. Solo aplazaremos un poco el día en que les rechacemos. No pasara nada por intentarlo-me dijo. En realidad el plan no me gustaba mucho, porque era jugar con los sentimientos de los dos hombres, pero por otro... Quería a Norrington, lo quería demasiado, y no podía perder la oportunidad de que ahora que Elizabeth no le quería, se fijara en mi. Desgraciadamente, en ese momento no pensé mucho en Gillette.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuándo quedaremos?

-Cuanto antes. No os extrañéis si esta tarde se ha presentado Norrington en mi casa o Gillette en el vuestra para esperar esa respuesta. Pero necesitamos que concordemos, que salgamos los cuatro juntos y que no nos alejemos para que no puedan pillarnos solas y volvernos a pedir el matrimonio. Tu intenta hablar con Norrington y yo lo haré con Gillette. Y luego, cuando encontremos el momento mas oportuno, nos escapamos y vamos a ver a Will, ¿Qué te parece?- a mi me pareció genial. Solo pensé en las cosas buenas que ello conllevaría... y deje las malas atrás como si no existieran...

-Claro... aun no me lo puedo creer...

-¿El que?

-Que Gillette me pidiera el matrimonio. Seguro que Norrington debe de estar harto de mi de todo lo que el le habrá hablado. Puede que eso sea un punto a mi favor...

-Puede ser...

No estuve mucho tiempo mas en la casa. Afortunadamente a la salida de esta no me encontré con el gobernador. Presentía que no nos volveríamos a ver mucho mas... y mejor para mi. Me fui para mi casa. Mi madre me pregunto donde había estado, y yo le dije que por ahí. No me insistió con lo del matrimonio. Parecía que me quería dar tiempo... y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba para conquistar al amor de mi vida. Seguro que después no se arrepentía.

Próximo capitulo: Primera cita


	12. Primera cita

Llamaron a la puerta de mi casa

Llamaron a la puerta de mi casa. Era por la mañana, un dia nublado, increíblemente distinto a el día anterior. Escuche como mi madre habría la puerta. Momentos después me llamaba. Me dirigí hacia allí y me plante delante de la puerta al ver, como de había dicho Elizabeth, a Gillette enfrente mía. Mi madre me miro, no me quito el ojo de encima... tampoco se movió del sitio.

-Buenos días, señorita Kipling-me dijo, al parecer mas calmado.

-Buenos días-le conteste. Mire a mi madre, a ver si se iba, pero no lo hacia. Volví a mirar a Gillette.

-Veréis, me gustaría pediros que salierais conmigo, cuando podáis, un día de estos...- me dijo. Valla, era muy directo.

-Ehmm... sabes...-intente recordar y decirlo con palabras exactas- He estado hablando con Elizabeth y... había pensado que lo mejor seria que saliéramos todos juntos, con Norrington también-le dije. Su expresión cambio minimamente, dándome a conocer que no le habia gustado mucho la propuesta... pero...

-Claro... bueno, también era una... teoría. Lo hablare con Norrington y os enviare una carta...-ahora si parecía mas nervioso.

-Vale, será... divertido-dije. El hombre me sonrió y luego miro a mi madre. A el también le incomodaba que estuviera ahí, pero eso me daba la ventaja de que no se le escapara ninguna estupidez... así llamaba yo a su propuesta de matrimonio...

-Pues entonces... ya os avisaré. Que tengáis un buen día-dijo mirándonos a las dos y se fue, andando bastante deprisa. Luego mi madre cerro la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué le has dicho eso?!-me preguntó mi madre, otra vez gritando.

-Porque Elizabeth así lo quería. ¿O quieres que se enfade la hija del gobernador?-le conteste. Mi madre apretó los labios intentando contenerse y se fue. Ah... ya... no había cosa mayor que le importara...

Bueno, ahora lo difícil era saber si Norrington aceptaría. Suponía que si, pues mas o menos el intuiría la respuesta de Elizabeth hacia su matrimonio, solo con saber como le trataba los días normales, así que, si eso hacia que ella saliera de casa... y el sabia perfectamente que solo salía si lo hacia yo, aunque ya no fuera por consejo del gobernador...

La carta no me llego hasta la mañana siguiente. Por supuesto, aceptando lo que yo había propuesto y quedando para esa misma tarde. Por lo visto el vendría a recogerme. Eso ya no me gusto tanto.

Mi madre volvió a empeñarse con el moño. Volvió a ser insoportable, pero esta vez, con el pensamiento de volver a ver a Norrington en mi cabeza se me quito todo...

Llamaron a la puerta a la hora justa señalada. Era Gillette. Intentando que mi madre pudiera hablar con el lo menos posible, salí corriendo de mi casa, el hombre se despidió de mi madre y los dos empezamos a andar. Otra vez parecía nervioso.

-¿Cómo estáis?-me pregunto, poniéndose a mi derecha.

-Bien, gracias-le conteste sin mirarle directamente.

-Hemos quedado en el fuerte, pero media hora mas tarde de lo acortado con Elizabeth, pues Norrington me ha dicho que ella es muy lenta arreglándose-me comento. Valla, lo había pensado todo. Mejor, así tardaríamos menos. Yo no dije nada, y el tampoco. Se había cortado. No volvimos a hablar hasta que estuvimos en el fuerte. Elizabeth y Norrington ya estaban allí. Me puse nerviosa.

-Valla, no sabia que fuerais a llegar tan temprano-le dijo Gillette a Elizabeth. La chica parecía enfadada.

-Ya, y por eso me hacéis esperar media hora, ¿no?-dijo enfadada. Parecía que por una vez había sido puntual. Norrington tampoco tenia muy buena cara.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpo Gillette. Ahora eran tres los que no tenían buena cara.

-¿Por que no... damos un paseo?-pregunte. Todos me miraron. Yo solo mire a Norrington.

-Claro, estamos para eso-me contesto el. Le sonreí. Empezamos a andar. Parecía que el paseo no iba a ser muy bueno. Elizabeth se puso alado mía.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te ha dicho tu madre algo?-me pregunto en voz baja.

-No, pero tampoco le pareció muy buena idea de que saliéramos todos juntos.-le respondí.

-Chicas, podeis hablar en voz alta-dijo Norrington, mas como una opinión que una orden.

-Bueno, en la media hora que hemos estado esperando yo creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente-dijo malhumorada y miro a Gillette. Me di cuenta de que era un plan.

-Disculpadme, por favor, señorita Swann, pero yo tampoco quería hacer esperar a Lynne y...-intento disculparse Gillette, pero Elizabeth se le hacerco.

-Ya... ¿Lynne o vos? Mirad, no es la primera vez que...-empezó a decir Elizabeth. Yo aproveche la oportunidad y me acerque a Norrington.

-Parece que no se llevan muy bien-comente, intentando dar una conversación mientras los otros dos discutían.

-Ya... creo que le va a dar el mismo discurso que me dio a mi antes-me dijo.

-¿Habéis discutido también?-pregunte.

-Con Elizabeth es difícil no discutir y complacerla-dijo. Si el sabia ya que ella era así, ¿Por qué insistía en tenerla?- Pero es una buena chica.

-Pero también muy cabezona. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza...-dije, intentando... intentando que se diera cuenta de la realidad.

-Si... un poco-puntualizo.- A vos si os veo tranquila y decidida-el hombre aminoro el paso, haciendo que nos alejáramos un poco de los otros. Me puse nerviosa- ¿Por qué no le contestasteis a Gillette?-Esa pregunta hizo que me pusiera un poco pálida. No me la esperaba. Tuve que contenerme para no decir: ¡Por ti, fue por ti!

-Señor... veréis... yo... No estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia el-conteste. El hombre se paro ya al completo, dejando a Elizabeth ya Gillette andando solos a unos metros. Ya no podían oírnos.

-Veréis... os lo pregunto porque... el es mi mejor amigo y... me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad porque.. el os ama de verdad-me dijo. Me quede un poco cortada.- Le hacéis muy feliz aceptando estas propuestas que salgáis con el, pero, por favor, pensaos bien vuestra respuesta.-me mire seriamente. Yo lo sentía, pero mi respuesta estaba clara ya.

-Claro, señor... me lo pensare-mentí. Y me dolió. Elizabeth y Gillette estaban ya bastante lejos, y Norrington empezó otra vez a andar.

-Y si vos...-empezó. Le mire.- Si vos pudierais... hablar de mi a Elizabeth-me miro con unos ojos verdes brillantes- Os lo agradecería enormemente.-me dijo. Eso ya era demasiado para mi. Sentí volver a mentirle.

-Lo haré, señor-le dije y me sonrió, feliz. De repente la pareja se percato de que nos habíamos alejado de ellos, y se pararon para esperarlos, entonces, para que Elizabeth se diera cuenta y captara el mensaje, me puse alado de Gillette. Por hoy ya se había acabado Norrington para mi.

Próximo capitulo: Recados de amor


	13. Recados de amor

Estubimos sentados un buen rato en un lugar muy bonito

Recados de amor

Estuvimos sentados un buen rato en un lugar muy bonito. Yo a partir de ese momento solo pude hablar con Gillette de cosas poco importantes y variadas. Elizabeth hacia lo mismo con Norrington, pero con menos entusiasmo. Parecía que ya era hora de que la cita se acabara.

-Podríamos quedar el próximo día en mi casa-opino Norrington. Elizabeth puso cara de indiferencia. Yo sonreí.

-Es una buena idea.-dijo Gillette mirándonos. De repente caí en algo. Si quedábamos en la casa de Norrington... tendríamos mas intimidad y... seria el momento perfecto para que... nos volviera a pedir el matrimonio. Mire a Elizabeth. Parecía que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Allí nos vamos a aburrir mucho-dijo Elizabeth.

-Pero quedaremos para cenar-volvió a decir Norrington. Estaba muy decidido.- Por favor... no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde...-el hombre me miro a mi. El ya sabia que si quería convencer a Elizabeth primero me tendría que convencer a mi... Y me miro de una forma... no sabia si lo hacia queriendo o sin querer, pero no le pude apartar la vista y mis labios de desplegaron para decir:

-Claro, me parece bien, ¿A que hora?- Elizabeth me miro al instante con mirada de advertencia. Hice un movimiento lento con la cabeza, para indicarle que no se preocupara.

-Yo voy a estar allí a las 8-puntualizo Gillette, alzando la voz para que le escuchara bien Elizabeth.

-Vale, podéis venir a la hora que queráis pero a las nueve la cena esta servida-dijo Norrington para que nadie se enfadara. Luego sonrió a Elizabeth.

-Vamonos ya, estoy cansada-dijo la chica, casi como una orden, se puso alado mía y empezamos a andar- Ahora tenemos que hablar las dos-me dijo en voz baja y asentí.

Por lo que parecía, íbamos directamente a la casa del gobernador. Cuando estábamos solo a unas calles y Elizabeth se dio cuenta, se paro.

-Esperad. Lynne y yo queremos dar una vuelta-dijo. Norrington la miro extrañado.

-Hace un momento habías dicho que estabas cansada-dijo el hombre.

-Bueno, en realidad es que quiero hablar con Lynne y queremos estar solas-dijo un poco malhumorada.

-Pero... vuestro padre...-empezó a decir Norrington, pero se callo al instante. Parece que se dio cuenta de que era mejor no contradecirla y al final acabo aceptando. Los dos hombre se despidieron de nosotras y luego, cuando los hubimos perdido de vista, empezamos a andar hacia la herrería.

-Lynne, ¿Por qué has aceptado la invitación?-me pregunto.

-Lo siento, Elizabeth... pero... no se, no he podido negarme. Además, eso no quiere decir que definitivamente nos va a volver a preguntar eso.-le conteste, intentando convencerla para que no se enfadara conmigo.

-Vi que estabais hablando antes con Norrington-dijo cambiando de tema- ¿Sobre que?

-Oh... me pregunto que por que no le había contestado a Gillette... que le diera una oportunidad y... que te intentara convencer a ti.

-Pues ni lo intentes, querida-dijo riéndose.

Llegamos a la herrería. Por desgracia, a parte de Will, también estaba el señor Brown. Elizabeth se escondió antes de que le viera.

-Me parece que hoy no podremos visitarle...-me susurro, bastante triste- ¿Podrías decirle que había venido a verle? Y entre una cosa y otra, suéltale que Norrington me ha pedido el matrimonio... asi...

-Claro. Mañana te contare lo que me ha dicho, así que no vengas tarde a la cena de Norrington...

-Ire lo justo para que te de tiempo a hablar con el... así que ve antes de las ocho si quieres aprovechar...-le dijo la chica, me hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue. Entonces yo entre en la herrería. Los dos hombres me miraron, pero el señor Brown se acerco en seguida.

-¿Quería algo, señorita?-me pregunto. Yo mire a Will.

-Necesito habar un momento con... con...- ¡No sabia su apellido!

-Viene a hablar conmigo-me ayudo el chico acercándose. Brown nos miro con mala cara, pero le dio permiso. Mientras salíamos, creí escuchar como el viejo susurraba algo de el amor...

-Mi apellido es Turner-me dijo Will en cuanto habíamos salido y me sonrió.

-Oh, es que no quería... no quería parecer demasiado... informal.. pero he metido la pata-dije, un poco avergonzada.

-No importa... ¿De que queríais hablar? ¿Ha pasado algo?-me pregunto y al momento añadió- ¿Esta mejor la señorita Eli... Swann?-me pregunto... oh, parecía que este chico también estaba un poco... enajenado con ella.

-Eh... si, esta mejor. Lo que pasa es que.. había venido, hace un momento, pero hemos visto que estaba el señor Brown... y no se ha querido arriesgar-le explique. Su rostro se ilumino al saber que había estado ella allí.

-Bueno... me hubiera gustado verla... sobre todo después del accidente... ¿Seguro que ya esta mejor? ¿No fue nada grave?-volvio a preguntar, demasiado preocupado.

-No, señor, de verdad que esta muy bien. Solo fue un susto, aunque...- empecé a ponerme dramática. El hombre me miro con interés...- Esta un poco confusa porque... el comodoro Norrington le ha pedido el matrimonio-le solté. Antes de que pudiera decir nada yo seguí hablando como si nada- Lo que pasa es que paso lo que paso. Aunque no la entiendo, pues dice que no sabe que respuesta darle. La he visto muy extraña. Hoy mismo ha estado con el comodoro y a la vez ha querido venir aquí. Quería daros la noticia, supongo.-mire al chico. Se había puesto un poco pálido, creo.

-¿Le han pedido el matrimonio?-repitió, un poco anonadado. Si Elizabeth hubiera estado allí se hubiera muerto al ver su cara de decepción.

-Si, pero... no se... creo que va a negarse-dije como si nada.

-¿Vos creéis?-me pregunto, demasiado efusivo, pero al momento cambio- ¿Y por que creéis que lo va ha hacer? Al fin y al cabo...- me puse como a recapacitar y luego dije, sonriéndole.

-Creo que esta enamorada... de otra persona. Yo no le veo ninguna otra explicación-dije. El joven trago saliva un poco nervioso. De repente se escucho la voz del señor Brown desde el interior de la herrería.- Pues... me tengo que ir... ¿Podríais darme mi enhorabuena?-me pidió. ¿Era tonto? ¿No acababa de decir que era seguro de que ella se negase?

-Claro, señor. A lo mejor venimos otro día, a visitaros-le dije.

-Muchísimas gracias... eh... que tengáis un buen día-me dijo, me sonrió y volvió a entrar.

Próximo capitulo: Demasiado sincera.


	14. demasiado sincera

Al dia siguiente no le dije nada a mi madre

Demasiado sincera

Al día siguiente no le dije nada a mi madre. Si le volvía a decir que iba a estar con Gillette otra vez en la casa del Comodoro Norrington volvería a hacerme lo de siempre, y no quería. Puede que a partir de ese día se acabara todo. Puede que ese día Gillette me volviera a pedir el matrimonio y yo, de una vez me negara. Lo sentía mucho, mucho, pero el no me gustaba, y el culpable era Norrington. Realmente Gillette era una buena persona, era simpático y atento pero... eso me daba igual.

Por otra parte estaba el rechazo de Elizabeth hacia el. El pobre, acabaría hecho polvo. Esperaba que después de aquello se diera cuenta de quien realmente le trataba bien, le miraba y le seguía el juego. Eso esperaba...

A la tarde, me duche y me vestí. No me puse excesivamente arreglada, o sino mi madre se daría cuenta. Pero lo que si hice, por primera vez, fue soltarme el pelo. Estaba harta de moños. No se para que tenia un pelo tan largo y tan bonito si luego no lo podía enseñar.

Salí de mi casa a las 7 y media. Estaba ansiosa. Esperaba ir antes de Gillete y hablar con Norrington, y también estaba deseando contarle a Elizabeth mi conversación con Will. De ello solo había sacado una conclusión: que el también le gustaba. Bueno, ahora solo quedaba yo, pero lo miro seguramente iría mas lentito.

Llegue a la casa y llame a la puerta. Un mayordomo me abrió y me hizo pasar. La casa no era ni mucho menos como la del gobernador Swann, pero de todas maneras también daría lo que fuera por tener una así. Entonces apareció Norrington.

-¡Señorita Kipling! Que pronto habéis venido-me dijo a modo de saludo y me beso la mano. Yo no me corte en sonreírle y ponerme colorada.

-No quería llegar tarde, señor Norrington-le dije. Eso quería decir, o podía decir, que Gillette todavía no había llegado. El hombre me condujo hasta una sala continua, donde nos sentamos en uno cómodo sofá.

-Gillette dijo que vendría a las ocho, y la cena será a las nueve... si no se retrasa Elizabeth así que... siento teneros que hacer esperar- me dijo. Confirmado: Gillette no estaba.

-Oh... yo... en realidad lo siento. Siento haber llegado tan temprano-dije, un poco cortada, intentando hacerme la victima... hay, ¿por qué era tan mala?

-No os preocupéis. Es un placer-me dijo sonriendo. ¿Un placer? Hay hay...- Ehmm... en realidad me alegra que halláis llegado antes, pues quería hablar con vos...-me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿A mi? ¿Y me lo quería decir por que estábamos los dos solos?

-Adelante-dije, con la garganta seca. El hombre pareció cortarse un poco, pero continuo.

-Yo... os digo esto porque... en realidad confío en vos y... bueno, quiero que seáis sincera conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-me pidió. Le asentí con la cabeza, aunque en mi interior ponía condiciones...- Veréis... el otro día os pedí que hablarais con Elizabeth... sobre mi.- el hombre se me acercó- Yo no se cuales son sus sentimientos reales hacia a mi, pero, fueran los que fueran, os pedí que por favor le hicieras verme de otra manera. Yo... la amo, señorita Kipling, la amo mas que otra cosa en el mundo, y vos sois su amiga, a vos si os escuchara. Por eso os pido ahora que me digáis que os dijo y que como tengo este campo de batalla...-le mire a los ojos, seria, mientras notaba como algo ardía en mi interior...algo no muy bueno.

-¿La verdad, señor Norrington?-le pregunte. El me asintió con una carita terrible de pena, pero no pude... no pude mentirle- No tenéis ninguna posibilidad.- le espete. Lo dije de tal modo, que el hombre se aparto de mi como si fuera algo mortífero. Yo estaba empezando a temblar, pero intente disimularlo.

-Oh...-gimió , totalmente roto- Oh... yo.. yo...-me miro a los ojos un milisegundo, pero los aparto. Intento poner una sonrisa forzada. La peor sonrisa que he visto en mi vida. De repente empecé a tener miedo de que se muriera en ese instante o yo que se...- Oh... vos... vos no tenéis la culpa... Bueno, en realidad.. no...- Empecé a preocuparme.

-¿Estáis bien, señor?-le pregunte. Mi corazoncito empezaba de nuevo a ablandarse . El hombre me asintió y intento mantener la compostura. Suspiro y me miro.

-¿Y vos? Gillette y vos...-dijo. Ohra no sabia que decirle...

-No se señor... estoy enamorada de otra persona... muy enamorada-puntualice. El hombre se arrancó la peluca. Parecía no escucharme. Aproveche la situación y le pase una mano por el hombro. Se aparto como si mi mano quemase. Me alarme un poco.-Oh... señor... en realidad... en realidad yo creo que me he precipitado un poco...-dije, intentando arreglarlo y que el hombre se tranquilizara. Empezó a darme miedo...

-No... no.. yo en realidad ya lo sabia, pero...

-Señor, yo no estoy asegurando nada, solo que... mire...

-¡NO!-exclamo y se puso de pie. Me quede pasmada en el sofá. Norrington cerro los ojos unos momentos, respirando entrecortadamente y volvió a regalarme esa sonrisa falsa.- Señorita Kipling... le agradezco enormemente...

-Señor- un sirviente de peluca blanca entro en la habitación. Norrington se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda- El teniente Gillette esta aquí-le informo.

-Ehhh...Agale pasar. Yo... necesito ir al baño- dijo el hombre con voz áspera y salio de allí. Yo estaba paralizada, muda y muerta. Entonces, cuando Gillette entro en la habitación, fue como si todo fuera de rosa. Estaba radiante y... guapo quizás si lo hubiera mirado estando en otra situación. Se acercó a mi y me entrego un ramo de flores que tenia escondido.

-Esto es para vos, señorita Lynne-me dijo entregándomelo. Lo cogi y se sonreí con la misma sonrisa forzada que las de Norrington- ¿Qué os pasa? Parece que habéis visto al mismísimo Davy Jones, jaja-bromeo. Intente borrar de mi cabeza lo que acababa de ver y portarme bien con Gillette. Al final, dentro de unas horas, quizás estábamos prometidos...

-Oh.. nada, señor, nada. Se me pasara-le conteste, volviéndole a sonreír. El hombre se sentó a mi lado. Estaba simplemente radiante.

-Veo que os habéis dejado el pelo suelto... os queda muy bien-me dijo, fijándose.- ¿Dónde esta Norrington?-dijo dando un cambio muy brusco en la frase.

-Ha tenido que ir al baño-le respondí. Afortunadamente no me pregunto para que ni por que.

-Solo esperemos que la señorita Swann sea puntual. Por cierto... habéis llegado muy temprano...-dijo, pero sobreentendiendo que pedía algo mas...

-Si... supuse que la hora que vos dijisteis seria una hora media. Además de que no quería salir muy temprano de mi casa-le explique.

-Pasaremos una buena noche, os lo aseguro-me dijo sonriéndome, y mas cerca de lo normal. Dude un poquito eso.

Próximo capitulo: Ambiente frío


	15. Ambiente frio

Norrington volvio poco despues con nosotros

Ambiente frio

Norrington volvió poco después con nosotros. Parecía normal, aunque, comparado con su amigo, estaba bastante serio. Temí haberle estropeado la velada y, lo peor, caerle muy pero que muy mal, pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tarde o temprano (mas bien temprano) se daría cuenta. Así estaría preparado... Esperaba que Gillette también lo estuviera, aunque, por lo que veía, parecía bastante fresco y decidido. Rebosaba de humor y alegría.

Elizabeth llego a las ocho y media, y como dijo Gillette entre dientes, batiendo record personal. Al llegar, solo tuvo ojos para mi. Fue a la primera que se acercó. Luego saludo un poco mas seca a los otros dos hombres.

-Me alegra de que... halláis venido-dijo Norrington. Se había serenado, pero su mirada parecía un poco ausente.

-Bueno, dije que iba a venir, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo dudáis?-pregunto la chica. Norrington no dijo nada y simplemente le sonrió. Gillette le miro. Temí que de un momento a otro se diera cuenta del comportamiento extraño del comodoro.

-Vamos a la salita mientras dan las nueve-dijo el hombre he izo un movimiento de mano para que pasáramos nosotros primero. A mi ni siquiera me miro. O creo que no lo hizo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Elizabeth me miraba continuamente. Parecía que ella si se había dado cuenta, porque supongo que de lo contrario Norrington ya le estaría diciendo lo guapa que estaba y como estaba y esas cosas...

-Hoy parece que va a hacer una noche estupenda-dijo Gillette.- No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo y hace una temperatura muy agradable.-nadie dijo nada al momento.

-Si quieres, después podremos salir a la terraza-dijo secamente Norrington. Yo le di un codazo a Elizabeth, y cuando esta me hubo mirado, mire a Norrington. Parece que lo capto.

-He oído que tenéis una estupenda terraza en el patio de atrás. A mi me gustaría ir después de comer-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Claro, señorita Swann-acepto el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Parecía mejor.- Otro día... otro día incluso podríamos cenar allí-propuso. Elizabeth no dijo nada pero le volvió a sonreír.

-No, la próxima vez cenamos en mi casa, por supuesto-dijo Gillette. Me sentí un poco incomoda. La única que no podía invitarles a una cena en mi casa era yo.- Pero vamos, nadie mejor que Norrington para ser un anfitrión, eso os lo puedo asegurar-dijo mirando a Elizabeth.

-Tengo hambre...-dijo muy flojito Elizabeth, pero lo mínimo para que le oyera Norrington.

-Voy a ver si la cena esta preparada y podemos ir ya al comedor-dijo el hombre y se puso de pie.

-Nosotras vamos a ir al baño-dijo Elizabeth y me cogio del brazo, poniéndonos también de pie. Gillette también se puso de pie por no verse solo sentado.

-Claro...-acepto el hombre- Tom, acompáñalas-dijo llamando a un sirviente. Nosotras le seguimos corriendo y salimos de la salita. Luego nos condujo a un gran baño y cerramos la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-fue lo primero que me pregunto Elizabeth. Respire hondo, para pensar mejor en como se lo contaba.

-Elizabeth... te voy a contar primero lo que me ha pasado con Norrington-le dije. La chica asintió.- Veréis... llegé antes de Gillette a conciencia, para poder estar asi con el... pero... me pregunto por vos. Quería saber que pensabais vos de el y si tenia alguna oportunidad para... ya sabes y... le dije que no de la peor manera que se lo podía decir.-le conté muy tristemente.

-Valla... pues si que le ha afectado pues... lo he visto bastante extraño...

-Por favor, Elizabeth-me acerqué a la chica- Por favor, portaos lo mejor que podáis con el en este día. El... os ama muchísimo y no quiero que... no quiero que sufra.

-Pero, Lynne, de todas maneras me voy a negar.

-Pero, por lo menos que se lo pase bien... que se lo hagáis lo menos duro posible. Yo ya lo he destrozado lo suficiente...-mire al suelo. Me arrepentía tanto de haberme comportado así...

-No os preocupéis... hablare con el. Y veréis como os perdona. No os preocupéis-me tranquilizo, pero yo no estaba tan segura. No dije nada, asi que la chica, un poco mas tímida dijo- ¿Y Will? ¿Hablasteis con el?-me pregunto. Se notaba que estaba deseando preguntármelo desde que me había visto.

-Oh, si-conteste y le sonreí, sobre todo al ver como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba.

-¡¿Qué os dijo?!

-Bueno... hablamos de una cosa... de otra... No hizo mas que preguntar que como estabais después de vuestro accidente. Estaba muy preocupado... y luego le dije lo de vuestra pedida de mano de Norrington...

-¡¿Que dijo?!

-Ja, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Estaba afectado, pero cuando le dije que os ibais a negar... ¡Se le ilumino el rostro!- de repente, coji de las manos a la chica- Elizabeth, ese hombre es vuestro, pero comprendo sus dudas hacia a ti. Creo que no puedes esperar a que sea el quien te pida el matrimonio, pues creo que no lo hará, y creo que ya sabes por que..

-Si, porque soy yo, Elizabeth Swann, la hija del gobernador...-dijo un poco sin animo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Lynne?

-Esperar... un poco, creo. Por lo menos hasta que os neguéis a Norrington.-le dije. La chica se quedo pensando. De repente hubo un ruido en la puerta.

-Señoritas, ¿Estáis bien? El señor Norrington os pide que valláis al salón-dijo una voz extraña. Seria el sirviente.

-¿Salimos?-le pregunte a la chica. Esta me asintió y abrimos la puerta. Efectivamente era Tom. Luego, le volvimos a seguir hasta el comedor.

Próximo capitulo: La cena y el beso


	16. La cena y el beso

Norringtpon y Gillette ya estaban sentados en la mesa cuando llegamos

Gracias por vuestro reviews… sois lo mejor. Espero que os guste este capitulo… va cargado de… de todo…

La cena y el beso

Norrington y Gillette ya estaban sentados en la mesa cuando llegamos.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo en el baño?-pregunto Gillette. Parecía que lo decía de broma.

-Nos lavábamos las manos-le dijo Elizabeth un poco cortante y entonces, después de mirarme a mi, se sentó alado de Norrington. El hombre le sonrió. Ahora su sonrisa si era verdadera, y era preciosa... Yo me senté alado de Gillette.

-¿No habéis escuchado nunca eso de que las chicas siempre van juntas al baño?-le pregunte a Gillette, bromeando.

-Pues no, pero creo que tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso-dijo sonriendo.

-Mujeres...-musito Norrington por lo bajo.

-Ja, ya tuvo que hablar Norrington-dijo Elizabeth.

-Es que es cierto... sois tan... complicadas-dijo el hombre y paso fugazmente sus ojos sobre los míos para volver a mirar a Elizabeth.

-Los hombres somos mas simples-dijo Gillette.

-Ya lo se-dije yo y se rieron.

-Vale, hablemos de otra cosa si no queréis que acabemos tirandonos la comida-dijo Norrington, mientras unos sirvientes nos servían.

-¿Habéis visto a Lynne? Esta muy guapa con el pelo suelto-dijo Elizabeth e hizo que los dos hombres me miraba. Me sentí un poco cohibida.

-Oh... bueno, no es que lo halla hecho porque no quisiera cojerme un moño, sino que...

-Da igual, Elizabeth tiene razón. Os sienta mejor-me interrumpió Gillette.

-Es cierto-dijo Norrington. De repente comprendí como se sentía Elizabeth cuando le piropeaban. La chica me sonrió.

-Elizabeth también esta preciosa-dije, intentando que me dejaran de mirar, y lo hicieron.

-Algún día también se tendrá que soltar el pelo, ¿no?-dijo Gillette.

-Ni hablar. Delante de vosotros no-dijo, jugueteando.

-Vamos, tenéis una preciosa melena. No se por que le tenéis que esconder-dijo Norrington.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo-dije y el hombre me miro. Al instante aparte la mirada.

-Yo no la escondo-dijo rápidamente Elizabeth al darse cuenta y Norrington la volvió a mirar- Solo que hay muchas posibilidades de llevar el pelo... pero en cambio vos ni siquiera lo enseñáis.

-¡Es cierto!-exclame.

-Ah... asi si queremos no nos peinamos o nos lavamos el pelo y nadie se da cuenta porque llevamos las pelucas...-dijo Gillette.

-¡Andrew!-exclamo Norrington a punto de reírse.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo halla hecho-se defendió el hombre.

-Jaja, eso quiere decir que tiene doble utilidad, ¿no?-dije riéndome.

-Puede ser... pero para nosotros no... no para mi-dijo Gillette mirando a Norrington.

-Muy gracioso-dijo el hombre y empezó a comer. Todos lo hicimos al instante.

-Valla, Norrington, esto esta delicioso-dijo Gillette- La próxima vez hacéis la cena vos, a ver que tal os sale.

-Ni hablar-se negó el hombre, un poco serio. Lo único que me dio a entender eso es que ya lo habría intentado antes...

-¡Vos no sabéis ni freír un huevo!-exclamo Gillette riéndose.

-Ya... pero vos os espantáis simplemente de la gallina-dijo el comodoro y dio una carcajada.

-¿Le da miedo las gallinas?-le pregunto Elizabeth.

-¡Y tanto!-exclamo Norrington.

-Calla, no sea que quieras que diga aquí... ahora... lo que te paso una vez con...

-¡No, no!-exclamo rápidamente el hombre y le hecho una mirada de advertencia.- Que yo también tengo mucho que contar...

-Pues tenemos tiempo...-dijo Elizabeth riéndose. Gillette me miro.

-¿Vos queréis que contemos... secretos de Norrington?-me pregunto, sonriendo.

-Si el no quiere... no creo que sea lo mas oportuno...-conteste. El hombre miro al comodoro.

-Oh, vamos James, nos vamos a divertir un rato...

-No-dijo tajante y siguió comiendo.

-Se enfada muy rápido, no soporta ese tipo de bromas-me explico Gillette al oído.

Todos seguimos comiendo, y hablamos poco mas. Realmente, era difícil sacar un tema del que pudiéramos hablar todos y sentirnos a gusto. Y realmente yo no era de las que mas hablaban. Siempre sentía que no tenia nada que comentar, aunque Gillette no me quitaba el ojo de encima, esperando que dijera algo. Afortunadamente, todo pareció ir bastante bien. Norrington y Elizabeth echaron unas cuantas carcajadas, y llego un punto en el que estaban muy relajados. En cambio Gillette era mas de musitarme comentarios salteados al oído. Me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero no me importo. Los hombres se lo estaban pasando bien. Quizás a lo mejor acaban contando los secretos...

-Pues yo creo que este año no habrá una gran temporada de huracanes.-comento Norrington, terminándose su postre.

-La verdad es que el año pasado lo pasamos bastante mal...-dijo Gillette.- ¿Por qué no... salimos ahora a la terraza?-pregunto, mirando al hombre.

-Bueno... ¿queréis salir ya?-nos pregunto a las dos el comodoro, y asentimos. Nos pusimos de pie. Elizabeth siguió a Norrington, y yo seguí a Gillette. Aquí es donde parecía que se complicaba la cosa... Nos llevo a una terraza que daba a un hermoso jardín trasero, iluminado por la luna.

-Es muy bonito-comente.

-A veces, cuando hace buen tiempo, me gusta estar un rato aquí antes de acostarme-dijo Norrington.

-De pequeños a Norrington y a mi nos gustaba ver las estrellas-dijo Gillette sonriendo- Una vez vimos una lluvia de meteoritos.

-Oh, yo nunca he visto una lluvia de meteoritos...-se quejo Elizabeth. Entonces sentí como, poco a poco Gillette se iba alejando de Norrington y Elizabeth. Supuse lo que pretendía. Mire, nerviosa a Elizabeth, pero esta no me estaba mirando. Así que me di la vuelta, en busca del hombre, que me sonreía. Me acerqué a el.

-Quiero hablar con vos-me dijo. Asentí y empezó a andar hacia el otro extremo de la terraza. Volví a volver la vista hacia Elizabeth, pero estaba de espaldas, y solo me encontré la cara de Norrington, que la miraba y le decía algo, mientras esta se reía.

-Norrington tiene aquí un pequeño tesoro-dije, intentando aplazar mas aquello y mirando a mi alrededor.

-Si... y con este clima lo puede aprovechar muchos dias del año. En Inglaterra solo lo hubiera podido hacer unos dias al año-comento. Asentí. Nunca había estado a allí. No suponía como seria el frio permanente...- Sabeis, he pasado una noche fantástica... a vuestro lado.

-Yo también-dije, comenzando a musitar. Intente no hacerlo para que no tuviera que acercarse para oírme bien.

-¿En serio? Me alegro... mi intención es complaceros... y ya sabéis mis sentimientos...-dijo un poco cortado.- Pero ahora son los vuestros, los que no tengo claros...- Mire a todos sitios, sin saber que hacer ni que decir... Me estaba pidiendo una respuesta, una respuesta... y no queria ser ni como la última vez ni como le había contestado a Norrington. Entonces no se lo que me paso, ahora mismo no se ni como pude hacerlo, de donde me salio, ¡Como fui capaz! Pero vi, al fondo, que en ese instante Norrington me miraba, y no se me ocurrió cosa mejor que besar a Gillette.

Próximo capitulo: Impulsos, sinceridad y final feliz para algunos


	17. Impulsos, sinceridad y final feliz para

Fue una locura

Impulsos, sinceridad y final feliz para algunos

Fue una locura. Fue impensable, pero le bese, y el me siguió besando, y lo hice solo porque sabia que Norrington me estaba mirando. Me separe del hombre con delicadeza, y con lo primero que me encontré fue con sus ojos, brillantes. Me aparte un poco para que me quitara su mano de mi cintura y mire al suelo.

-Me alegra tanto saber vuestra respuesta...-me dijo. Empecé a encontrarme mal. De repente quería otra vez echar a correr y salir de allí. El hombre volvió a acercarse a mi y me cogio de las manos. Estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.- Lynne, ¿Os gustaría ser mi esposa?-me pregunto. Estuve a un milisegundo de gritarle ¡No!, pero me contuve. Y realmente, ahora mismo, no se cual hubiera sido la mejor respuesta. Si esa, o la que le di.

-Andrew... amo a otra persona-le dije. Su sonrisa se torno.

-¿Otra persona?-repitió.- Bueno... no creo... bueno... vos me habéis...

-Gillette, lo siento-le interrumpí.- Lo siento, no os amo.

-Pero... bueno, yo ya había... supuesto algo, pero me habéis.. me habéis besado y yo... vos...-el hombre titubeaba, desorientado. No sabia que decirle, no sabia como decirle.

-Gillette, amo mucho, amo muchísimo a otra persona, y no creo que sea conveniente que acepte vuestra propuesta si no os voy a corresponder-le dije, mientras parecía que nos alejábamos mas y mas.

-Pero... podríais darme una oportunidad, para demostraros, para...

-No, Gillette-le volvía interrumpir- Yo ya me la he dado a mi misma, y no ha tenido resultado.

-Pero... ¿El os ama? ¿Os vais a prometer?-me pregunto, un poco desesperado. No supe realmente que decirle.

-No... no lo se...

-¿Quién es?

-No te lo quiero decir...

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Qué tiene el que no pueda darte yo?

-Gillette, no es tu culpa...

-Ya se que no es mi culpa, la culpa es de el, la culpa de que no pueda amarte. Decidme quien es.

-No.

-Decídmelo-el hombre se acercó a mi. Lo tuve muy cerca... cerré los ojos un instante y, creo que sin querer, mire a Norrington mientras se me empañaban los ojos, también creo sin querer. Gillette volvió la cabeza, y luego la agacho.

-Supongo que es obvio...-empezó a decir, ya sin mirarme, con voz sombría...- Supongo que es obvio que el es mejor que yo, supongo que es obvio que seria el, porque el lo tiene todo y yo...

-No, Gillette, no-le interrumpí, pero este se separo de mi.

-No hace falta, Lynne, no es necesario... no es culpa suya... no es culpa de el... es culpa mía- ando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Espera, por favor...-le pedi, pero por su mirada, me dio miedo, y era mejor no insistir. Se fue de la terraza hecho una fiera. Norrington y Elizabeth nos miraron, desorientados. No supe que hacer. Si salir yo también de allí corriendo.

-No te preocupes. Volverá y se disculpara. Acabara arrepintiéndose-me dijo Norrington. No entendí por que me dijo eso. No lo entendí... Entonces Elizabeth se me acercó sin dar ninguna explicación al hombre.

-Lynne, ve con toda urgencia a la herrería a ver a Will-me dijo al oído.- Y dile...dile que si me ama, me pida el matrimonio. Norrington lo hará de un momento a otro. Me voy a negar, y me va a pedir que le de una buena razón, y necesito que me deje y que lo deje de intentar. Si Will me pide el matrimonio ahora puede que sea la ultima oportunidad.-me dijo. Le asentí.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya has contestado a Gillette? Norrington os ha visto besaros y cree que todavía no os ha propuesto el matrimonio, pero...

-No se lo digáis-le dije. Volví a mirar al hombre, que sonreía un poco mas allá.- Me voy. Voy a ver a Will-le dije y me separe de ella. Iba a despedirme aunque fuera de la mano del comodoro, pero no pude. Sali corriendo de la casa y no espere a que el mayordomo me abriera la puerta. Lo hice yo misma. Luego eché a correR hacia la herrería. Me daba tanta pena... por un lado Gillette, y por otro Norrington, como en unos segundos su amada le rechazaría y como le pediría el matrimonio otro para aceptar... Pero por lo menos ellos dos se amaban, y por lo que yo había visto, parecía que mucho. Por lo menos esa historia si acabaría bien.

Fui a doblar una esquina para ir a la herrería cuando me di cuenta que una de las ventanas de esta estaba abierta, y desde dentro se podía observar al joven herrero Will Turner martilleando.

-¡Eh, seño Turner!-exclame para que me oyera no mas que lo suficiente. Temí que estuviera cerca el señor Brown, por eso pensé que en ese momento lo mejor seria hablar por la ventana. El chico me escucho y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme. Se volvió apresuradadamente.

-¡Señorita Kipling! Que alegría veros... pero, es muy tarde, ¿Ha pasado algo?-me dijo, un poco asustado.

-No señor... pero tengo un mensaje para vos-le dije, y me sentí como una mensajera entre dos tortolitos.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De Eliza... la señortia Swann?-me pregunto. Que bonito... seguro que estaba pensando en ella...

-Si, señor... es muy importante-le conteste. El hombre se acercó mas a mi a través de la ventana y se quedo callado y expectante a la espera de que prosiguiera.- Hace unos momentos, he estado con ella. El comodoro Norrington le va a volver a pedir inminentemente el matrimonio, y se va a negar. Entonces ella me ha pedido que vos... que si la amais, que le pidáis mañana mismo el matrimonio, para que el comodoro la deje y para que... bueno, para que podais estar juntos, pues os ama-le dije. La cara de felicidad del hombre fue una cara que yo no había visto jamás.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamo, incrédulo y lleno de alegría. Incluso me hizo sonreír a mi al ver su felicidad. Yo ya por mi parte no pude hacer nada mas. Seria mejor que volviera a mi casa antes de que mi madre cerrara la puerta y me dejara en la calle. Me despedí del chico, que todavía estaba un poco atontado y con la mirada iba, y no me pude alejar de allí hasta que no me hubo dado las gracias unas cien veces. Luego fue entonces cuando me volví, cojiendo el camino mas largo e inaccesible para mi casa, para que, por nada del mundo, me cruzara ni con Gillette ni con Norrington.

Próximo capitulo: Palabras de odio


	18. Palabras de odio

Cuando llege a mi casa, afortunadamente la puerta estaba habierta y habia luz adentro

Palabras de odio

Cuando llegué a mi casa, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y había luz adentro. Mi tía estaba cosiendo.

-Tu madre esta acostada, y me ha dicho que la despertara en cuanto volvierais-me informo. No entendí por que me lo decía…

-No le digáis que he venido tan tarde. No le digáis nada…-le pedí.

-¿Dónde has estado?-me pregunto, casi exigiendo. No se por que, pero tuve que decirle la verdad.

-He estado con el teniente…-le respondí- No se lo digáis a mi madre, por favor…

-¿Le habéis rechazado?- mire al suelo.- Vete a dormir- me dijo y me fui a mi cuarto. En realidad daba igual que mi madre se enterara esa misma noche que dos días después. Se iba a acabar enterando…

Pero a la mañana siguiente no me dijo nada. Tenia mala cara. Me mando a hacer unos recados en el mercado y me negué. Me miro extrañada, pues sabia que yo siempre le pedía ir… pero eso era antes… Mi tía se invento una excusa buena para que no fuera, y creo, para que no me preguntara el por que no quería ir… A cambio, me mando a limpiar todo el suelo de la casa, yo sola, de rodillas y con el calor que hacia ese día… y seguro que cuando terminada me mandaría mas tareas.

Hice un descanso para comer, y luego me puse otra vez a lo mío. Pensaba en Norrington, en la cara que se le quedo cuando le dije que Elizabeth no la amaba, cuando bese a Gillette… pobre teniente… No quería que acabáramos así… con lo bueno que era conmigo… Aunque por otra parte, a lo mejor solo lo era porque me quería. Ahora que seguro que me empezaba a odiar… ¡Pero es que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo! Seguro que no le sentaba nada bien… aunque a este también le iban a dar calabazas… En realidad me parecía un poco egoísta.

Me seque el sudor de la frente. Me había cogido una cola hacia un rato y ya me caían mechones de pelo por la cara. Me levante del suelo, para beber algo, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Mire a mi madre y a mi tía. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, una doblando calcetines y la otra cosiendo. Mi madre me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que abriera. Me seque las manos y abrí. Lo que vi fue bastante desagradable, la verdad. El comodoro Norrington estaba al otro lado de la puerta, de pie, compuesto… pero su cara, su mirada… me dio tanto miedo que me hizo estremecer. Era odio puro reflejado en su rostro, que me miraba a mi, solo a mi. No tuve el valor ni de abrir la boca o hacer un movimiento para hacerle pasar. Lo deje ahí, en la puerta, mientras esperaba a que se abrieran sus fruncidos y a la vez dulces labios para que me contaran el por que… Ignoró a mi madre y a mi tía, que volvieron inmediatamente la mirada, o eso supuse, pues no escuché ningún ruido a mi espalda. Entonces el hombre hizo un movimiento, levantó una mano con el dedo índice extendido, pero lo bajo enseguida. Miro a todos lados para luego posar sus ojos sobre los míos, unos ojos de fuego y odio.

-¿Cómo has podido?-me pregunto. No entendí nada. Nada. Solo había dicho tres palabras, pero eran las tres palabras mas cargadas de odio que había oído.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? A mi.. A Gillette…-siguió preguntando. Entonces no quise que siguiera. Me di cuenta. No podía habar así delante de mi madre…

-Señor, hablaremos en otro…

-¡No! ¡Callaos!-me exclamo, con un grito horrible que me hizo sentirme fatal.- Vos… sois la peor persona que he conocido. Y no pienso hablar en otro lugar. Os lo diré ahora, no pienso perder mas el tiempo con vos, porque espero no veros mas.- Se acercó a mi. Tuve miedo de que me pegara o algo. Me encogí en mi lugar.- No entiendo como podéis tener alma para hacer daño a todos los que te rodean. A TODOS. Elizabeth... Elizabeth se va a casar con Turner. Hoy mismo le ha pedido el matrimonio, porque VOS estuvisteis en medio de ellos, vos la ayudasteis a construir ese amor, pero lo que habéis hecho es destruir su vida. La vida de Elizabeth, la vida que yo le pensaba proporcionar, y también habéis destrozado la mía. Os dije que la amaba. Y vos lo sabíais. En cambio, le decís a Gillette que me amáis A MI. Gillette esta destrozado. Habéis jugado con el. Le habéis hecho creer cosas falsas hasta el ultimo momento. Vos no habéis amado a nadie nunca. Vos no tenéis corazón. Porque habéis destrozado todo lo que os rodeaba. ¿Qué pretendíais con eso? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pretendíais?!-me grito como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Se me escaparon lagrimas mientras me hablaba.

-Por favor… basta…- musite, asustada, temblando. No quería que siguiera. Que se callara.

-¡No me habéis contestado!-grito. El hombre se había descontrolado. Con todas mis fuerzas, levante la cabeza y le mire a los ojos. Me pareció ver que los tenia empañados. Me pareció creer que su única parte débil y dolida permanecía ahí, escondida. No pude mas y me lleve las manos a la cara y me puse a llorar. No se si el hombre se ablando, pero no era eso lo que yo pretendía. Estaba llorando de susto. Creía que había hecho lo correcto, en cambio…-Buenos días- escuche al frente y como unos pasos firmes se alejaban. Me quite las manos de la cara y vi como el comodoro se marchaba. Cerré lentamente la puerta y me di la vuelta cuando… ¡Plas! Mi madre me dio una bofetada en la cara que me pareció que se me partía. La mire, sorprendida, sin poder moverme.

-Como me has hecho esto… ¡Que vergüenza, señor! Con todo lo que he hecho por ti, todo lo que me he gastado en ti, esperando diecisiete años este momento, ¡Y la estupida de mi hija se niega porque se encapricha por el comodoro! ¡¡Y encima se interpone entre el y la señorita Swann!-mi madre gritaba y gritaba, pero yo ya no pude oír mas. Me cogio del brazo, haciéndome mucho daño, y me subió al ático. Me tiro de cualquier forma al suelo, y me siguió gritando y gritando. Pero mis ojos se entaponaron sin querer, mientras no paraba de llorar, temblando, asustada, sin querer saber nada del mundo. Entonces la puerta el ático se cerro de un portazo que incluso mis oídos escucharon sin querer, y caí rendida de pena y miedo a llorar en el suelo, a una oscuridad casi total.

Próximo capitulo: Encorsetada


	19. Encorsetada

Deje de llorar cuando no me quedaron mas lagrimas en mis ojos y los tenia hinchados y me picaban

Bueno… aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo…. De la primera parte, ah!! Bueno, espero que os halla gustado. He de decir que si… lo converti en algo bastante triste… pero bueno.. ya vereis… Necesito reviews para que me animeis a seguir con la segunda parte!! Jaja. Gracias por leer y… disfruten.

Encorsetada

Deje de llorar cuando no me quedaron mas lagrimas en mis ojos y los tenia hinchados y me picaban. A veces me faltaba el aire. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta. Intente abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Parecía que mi madre le había puesto algo por detrás para que no pudiera abrirla. A lo mejor si hacia fuerza lo conseguiría, pero mi madre me escucharía y se enfadaría mas. No sabia cuanto iba a durar ese castigo, si eso era lo que era, pero tenia ganas de que pronto, pues esa habitación era muy pequeña para mi y no se veía apenas nada. La poca luz entraba por una ventana que mi madre había sellado con tablones y por las rajitas entraba un poco de luz. Al principio no veía nada, pero poco a poco, a lo largo de la tarde, me fui acostumbrando. Entonces llego la noche. Tenia frio y no veía nada. De mi cabeza intentaba ignorar lo que me había pasado en las ultimas semanas, como si eso no hubiera existido, y, a cambio, tatareaba canciones o revivía recuerdos mas pasados que fueron mejores, pero casualmente todos estaban relacionados con Norrington. Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Me puse de pie, con ojos entrecerrados. Era mi madre, que traía en una de sus manos dos velas, y en la otra, un plato.

-Aprovecha bien la luz, pues no te pienso dar mas velas de las necesarias-me dijo, dándomela- Aquí tienes la cena. Ahora te traigo el agua.

-¿Cómo? Madre...

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí-dijo y cerro la puerta. Me estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendía retenerme en esa habitación mas? ¿Y por que exactamente? ¿Qué pretendía con ello? Mi madre volvió poco después, con una jarra de agua y un cubo. Me puso la jarra a mi lado y luego me enseño el cubo.

-Aquí harás tus necesidades. Te las recogeré una vez al día-me dijo. No pude aguantarlo mas y me puse a su lado.

-¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué me traras así?-le pregunte, exigiéndole, pero ella me dio un empujón que me hizo caer de espaldas.

-No voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho. Has arruinado tu vida. Y lo que no puedo hacer es que me humilles mas a mi y estropees la mía que tanto he sufrido por ella. Lo mejor es que nadie mas te vuelva a ver-me explico, mientras yo la observaba, incrédula, sin poder moverme, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Todavía sin poder muy bien asimilar las palabras de mi madre, intentando no pensar, cogi la vela y alumbre mejor la estancia. En una esquina había un rebujo de cosas, entre ellas lo que parecía ser una manta. La cogi y la sacudí. Con suerte debajo parecía haber una lámpara de aceite, con todavía aceite. La encendí con mi vela. Luego, me puse la manta por encima y me puse a comer. Nada mas terminar me dormí. Mi mente iba de un lugar a otro, y en esos días empecé a darme cuenta de la realidad. Lo que había dicho mi madre iba muy enserio y, lo peor, nadie, todavía, parecía haberse percatado o importado de donde me encontraba yo, que hacia... Al principio soñaba con Norrington, como vendía a rescatarme, a pedirme perdón, como en un cuento de hadas... luego, mientras pasaban los meses y yo perdía la noción del tiempo, me conformaba con un mero y fortuito encuentro de alguien, quien fuera, que pudiera sacarme de allí. Los días y las noches eran iguales, siempre igual. Cuando, a lo que yo creí contar que paso un año y poco mas, perdí la esperanza total. Me había adaptado a una vida sin luz natural, encerrada en pocos metros, sin hablar con nadie. Pero me reía de mi misma, al fin y al cabo, antes no hablaba ni aunque hubiera una fiesta entera a mi alrededor. Empecé a pensar en que Elizabeth le habría mentido a su padre sobre que ella había organizado todo para casarse con Will para salvarse ella, ahora que creía que yo no estaba. Y eso era lo peor. Si nadie sabia estaba aquí, ¿Cómo iban a venir a por mi? Aunque claro, a lo mejor incluso ni se habrían molestado en volver a mi casa por ninguna razón. No... yo estaba destinada a estar alejada del mundo y de todo lo que me rodeara. Allí, en ese ático, nadie era cruel conmigo, allí nadie me pedía el matrimonio y me ponía en un aprieto sin saber como decirle que no, allí no había nadie de quien estuviera enamorada y por quien tenia que tragarme todo por lo menos para verle, allí no había nadie con quien hablar, allí no había nadie...

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo me sentía mas débil. Vi como mi cuerpo se desarrollaba hasta convertirse en el de una mujer, y lloraba todos los días, a veces sin ningún motivo. Porque ya no lloraba por nadie ni por nada en concreto. Ya solo podía llorar por mi simple existencia, y que Dios me diera paz un día de estos... pero no se por que no lo hizo, y tampoco entendí muy bien por que yo tampoco le ayude.

Un día, a lo que se me antojo veintitrés meses desde que estaba encerrada allí, empecé a notar un dolor terrible en las tripas. Esa noche mi madre no me había llevado la cena, y me acosté sin cenar. A la mañana siguiente, nadie me llamo para el desayudo, y nadie vino con el almuerzo. Empezaba a tener un hambre muy muy grande, y ya apenas me quedaba agua. No entendía el por que. ¿Ya me había tocado mi hora? ¿Ya me quería matar mi madre de hambre y sed?

Llego la noche. No me quedaba mas agua. Me sentía muy débil, pues, a pesar de todo, las raciones que me traía mi madre eran escasas, y por lo mas mínimo ya estaba fatal. Lo empecé a ver todo borroso, en un mareo repentino que se fue de seguida. Entonces me acerqué a la puerta y, con unas ultimas fuerzas, empecé a empujarla, todo lo fuerte que pude, una y otra vez, mientras oída un crujido, no se si de la madera o de mis huesos. Entonces de un ultimo golpe y la puerta se abrió. Casi caí al suelo al hacerlo. Me tambalee, empezando a andar y agarrandome a lo que podía. Baje las escaleras, muy lentamente. No tenia fuerzas. Me dirigí al salón, agarrandome a las paredes, donde pude ver que provenía una luz muy débil, de una vela que se gastaba. Afuera parecía que era de noche. Ande, lentamente hasta el sofá, cuando, en un ultimo esfuerzo, un esfuerzo infinito antes de caer al suelo, vi a mi madre, tumbada en el sofa, con los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos.

Fin de la primera parte.


End file.
